Algunos One Shots
by Ben56
Summary: Estos son unos One Shots, aunque seguirán la historia de los hentai en los que se ambientan, el protagonista es un OC. Terminando un grupo de One Shots de un solo anime echi, tal vez cambie de OC protagonista. es solo un proyecto y tal vez no lo actualice muy seguido, pero por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Aventuras en Otros Mundos (One Shots, con Animes Hentai)**

 **Bueno quise empezar con el primer One Shot, claro que también estoy trabajando en el capítulo de "Jojo en Eostia", pero quise empezar con esto pues me inspire para empezar con un anime de fantasía, pero cambie de opinión…me acorde de un anime de hipnosis familiar.**

 **El nombre es Kyonyuu Daikazoku Saimin, seguro mucho lo conocen, así que será el primero que usare para esta historia. Usando como protagonista a "Dukerman", de parte de JeffersonStashipBlack.**

Nombre: Troy "Duke" Andersen.  
Edad:19-20.  
Altura:1.89.  
Apariencia: de aspecto fornido pero atlético, con pelo en puntas peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su frente y ojos café rojizo, con un semblante serio y salvaje.  
Poderes y Habilidades:  
Super Fuerza, especialmente fuerte en los hentai de fantasía.  
Resistencia y Velocidad.  
Habilidad para convertir sus brazos en un material rocoso muy resistente (Obsidiana), incrementando su fuerza y resistencia, sin disminuir su velocidad de movimiento.  
También posee un factor curativo muy fuerte, que le permite sobrevivir a heridas mortales sin importar que órganos vitales sean dañados (incluye corazón y cerebro).

 **Me inspiro Azure Darkness Yugi, sus One Shots son muy buenos, así que quise intentarlo yo también. De hecho quería hacer un OC inspirado en Baki Hamna, pero decidí quedarme con Duke…tal vez en otro One Shot use un OC inspirado en el "hijo del Ogro".**

 **Sin más demora empecemos, ninguno de los animes echi que usare para las historias me pertenecen, y el OC que estoy usando tampoco me pertenece.**

Troy es un niño especial, aunque su situación actual no lo deje ver. El es niño de las calles, con 11 años de edad en estos momentos. Él no tiene recuerdos de sus padres ni de ningún familiar cercano, así que se acostumbro a vivir en las calles, robándole a los ladrones para sobrevivir, cosa le resultaba fácil debido a sus….habilidades.

Desde que empezó a vivir en las calles al no tener familia ni hogar, tuvo que empezar a valerse por sí mismo a los 9 años, y en un principio le resulto difícil. Con lo abusivos que eran los ladrones y pandillas, pero a los 10 años descubrió sus habilidades ocultas. Durante una pelea con una pandilla de 5 sujetos de 22-25 años, descubrió que podía endurecer sus brazos casi como roca, con los cuales les rompió la cara….y cada hueso del cuerpo a los desgraciados, cuando uno de ellos le disparo en el pecho, cerca al corazón descubrió su poder regenerativo. Después de acabar con los bastardos, se concentro en aprender a controlar sus habilidades y también a dar una buena tunda a cualquiera que buscara problemas con él u otras personas.

Sus fuerza y rudeza a los 14 años, lo hizo conocido entre las calles de la ciudad donde él vivía, los rumores de su aparente "inmortalidad" lo hizo temido….incluso entre grupos de Yakuza. Aún así Troy o como le gustaba ser llamado "Duke", nunca golpeaba a nadie que no se lo merecía….o que lo molestaba, algunas personas de las calles le estaban tan agradecidos que le daban algunas sobras de comida, más de una vez algunas le ofrecían adoptarlo pero él se rehusaba por alguna razón.

Un día cualquiera, Troy estaba pasando cerca de un cruce de trenes….donde un auto se había apagado, él hombre salió del carro para ver qué pasaba pero parecía que no podía arreglar el carro, hubiera seguido trabajando con calma pero entonces un tren estaba acercándose, el sujeto en pánico se subió al carro y trato de arrancarlo, y el maquinista parecía no haberse dado cuenta y por eso ni siquiera bajo la velocidad de la maquina. Sería un terrible accidente y el sujeto no quería salir del carro para tratar empujar el carro al menos, realmente era una molestia pero Duke lo ayudo, se acerco al carro y lo tomo del parachoques delantero para jalar y sacarlo de las vías.

Con su buena acción hecha siguió su camino, pero por supuesto el sujeto lo llamo antes de que se fuera, le agradeció su ayuda y le sorprendió que un niño de 14 años fuera tan fuerte, le ofreció invitarlo a comer algo. Troy solo acepto porque tenía hambre, pero al hacerlo empezaría el cambio en su vida.

El hombre al que salvo apellidaba Mamiya, tenía 35 años estaba de regreso a su casa de un viaje de negocios. Se había divorciado y era padre soltero de un hijo llamado Yuuichi de 13 años, lo hubiera dejado huérfano de no ser por Troy quien lo salvo. Mientras comían los dos, el señor Mamiya le pregunto de todo para poder conocerlo, sorprendiéndose al enterarse que era huérfano y había vivido casi toda su vida en las calles, en lo personal a Troy jamás le importo saber de su pasado o aspirar a una mejor vida y rápidamente rechazo la oferta del señor Mamiya de adoptarlo. Lamentablemente el sujeto era muy terco, después de separarse el sujeto siempre lo buscaba para poder comer juntos, hablar un rato….y volver a pedirle que lo dejara adoptarlo.

Troy estuvo muy cerca de darle un buen puñetazo, pero al final acepto su propuesta cuando tenía 15, así Troy se unió a la familia Mamiya. Por supuesto que su padre lo recibió con brazos abiertos, pero su hermanastro menor no lo hizo. Muchas veces lo insultaba recordándole que él era un arrimado de la calle y muchas veces le golpeaba, o más bien trataba, lanzándole rocas a modo de juego o tratando de hacerlo tropezar en las escaleras de la casa. a Duke no le podía importar menos lo que su hermanastro menor le hacía, pero no era lo mismo cuando empezaron a ir a la misma escuela, Troy odiaba a los abusivos y se lo dejo bien claros a los matones de la escuela….y a su "hermano menor" también.

Yuiichi solía abusar de las mujeres de su clase, saliendo con varias a la vez, hasta golpeándolas cuando estas le exigían que terminara de hacer eso. Bueno el recibió un buen aviso de parte de Troy….y su puño, al escuchar que una de sus amigas fue agredida por Yuiichi, no lo pensó dos veces y en plena clase entro al salón de su hermanastro. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo bien plantado en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, el chico cayó al piso mientras se sostenía la cara y maldecía a su hermano, Duke le dijo que se dejara de estupideces y no volviera a molestar a ninguna chica nunca más….o le rompería los brazos. Después de ese incidente, aparte de ganarse un castigo en la escuela, se gano una buena reptación en la escuela con las estudiantes…y algunas profesoras. Ya con 15 años su físico era muy fornido y atlético, y su apariencia salvaje y ruda, muchas chicas y mujeres lo miraban con gran interés.

Como sea a él no le molestaba eso, muchas veces dejaba que se sentaran con él o tenia sesiones privada de tutoría con sus profesoras. Al final el pudo terminar su educación de preparatoria, por pedido de su padre también tomo estudios universitario, pese a que él hubiera preferido trabajar de una vez. Decidiendo seguir Medicina Veterinaria, pues le gustaba mucho los animales gracias a sus días en las calles a veces incluso iba a pasear en los parques.

Los años pasaron y Troy ya tenía 19 años, su hermanastro tenía 18, y su padre 39 años. Duke trabajaba de ayudante en una Veterinaria y a veces ayudaba a los doctores con operaciones, su hermanastro aún no terminaba sus estudios así que él ayudaba a su padre a conseguir más dinero, pero eso cambio cuando su padre anuncio que se volvería a casar. Habiendo conocido a una hermosa mujer de 24 años que estaba soltera y era madre de dos hijas de 18 y 17 años, los dos se conocieron y se amistaron rápidamente por lo que el padre le ofreció unir sus familias.

Un día el Señor Mamiya invito a su nueva esposa a un restaurante para conocerse mejor, invitando a que trajera a sus hijos para que conociera a los suyos. El padre y su hijo legitimo estaban presentes, también estaban la mujer y sus dos hijas. Describiendo al padre con su traje de negocios color negro y camisa blanco, y una estatura de 1.70 m de alto con pelo castaño oscuro; y su hijo de 1.64 m de altura con pelo castaño negrusco, con un polo verde de mangas cortas y unos jeans azules. La mujer se llamaba Mifuyu Hinohara, de 24 años pero con un cuerpo muy femenino y joven para su edad, de 1.64 m de alto, con ojos violeta, con lentes redondos de montura plateada, y pelo marrón largo hasta la parte superior de su espalda atado en un cola de caballo baja. Vistiendo una chompa verde claro abierto un poco en el pecho para dejar escote de su pecho copa E+, con una falda café oscuro que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con zapatos de tacón bajo.

Sus dos hijas estaban presentes. La mayor de 18 años se llamaba Natsuki Hinohara, tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura y con ojos violeta como su madre. Con un cuerpo igual de femenino y busto copa E+, con un camisa blanca de mangas cortas con un suéter celeste encima, con una falda roja hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón bajo; la hermana menor se llamaba Akiha Hinohara, de 17 años tenía pelo marrón igual al de su madre pero corto solo llegando a sus cuello, con unas pequeñas colillas a los lados de su cabeza y una vincha rosa en su cabello al frente, con ojos azules muy bonitos, con un cuerpo muy femenino y busto copa E+. Vistiendo un polo azul de cuello normal con mangas largas, con una falda roja similar a su hermana, con zapatos de tacón bajo.

Ellas también estaban esperando a alguien más, la hermana de su madre, Haruka Hinohara de 23 años. Quien justo llego para conocer al nuevo esposo de su hermana, físicamente muy diferente su hermana con una altura 1.71 m de alto, pelo negro largo hasta las cintura y ojos azules, de gran figura femenina con pechos copa E+. Vestida con una blusa amarilla con botones y una falda de negocios color azul oscuro y zapatos de tacón medio bajo.

Estaban casi todos presentes, solo faltaba Troy quien estaba por llegara.

-"Bueno ver que vinieras Haruka-san, ahora solo falta que llegue Troy" dijo el padre.

-"Creo que mejor solo nos presentamos de una vez papá, seguro está más ocupado salvando animales. Además no es como si es necesario que él esté aquí, podemos presentarlo otro día" dijo Yuiichi, no importándole para nada su hermanastro.

-"Deja de ser así con tu hermano Yuiichi, el ya está trabajando….a diferencia de ti, además está haciendo lo que le gusta"

-"¡Huh! Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera estudiado para ser doctor en vez de veterinaria-"

-"Entonces cuando entres a la Universidad, estudia para ser doctor, no te metas en mis asuntos"

Dijo la voz grave de Troy llegando justo a la mesa donde estaban sentados. Las dos hermanas se quedaron algo cautivadas por la apariencia de su nuevo hermano mayor, incluso la madre estaba algo sorprendida de conocerlo, en cuanto a su hermana….digamos que si quedo muy cautivada por la actitud ruda y salvaje de Troy.

-"Que bueno que llegaste Troy, siéntate para poder almorzar juntos y preséntate por favor"

-"Esta bien. Me Troy Mamiya, pero pueden llamarme Duke, disculpen la tardanza estaba ayudando en una intervención quirúrgica en la veterinaria"

Sentándose al otro lado de su padre, sin mirar o salidar a su hermano menor, ordenaron la comida y conversaron amenamente. Duke se quedaba mayormente callado pero estaba atento a lo que hablaban, al parecer estarían mudándose a una casa más grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos y la hermana de su nueva madre seria su vecina.

-"Troy-san ¿te parece bien que nos vayamos a vivir a una nueva casa" pregunto Mifuyu a su nuevo hijo.

-"Claro no hay problema, además está más cerca de donde trabajo" él se dio cuenta de que su nueva Tía parecía feliz al escuchar su respuesta.

-"No hablas mucho ¿verdad?" pregunto algo burlona Natsuki.

-"Si tengo algo que decir lo haré, o ¿te molesta que esté tranquilo chica?" dijo Duke, a lo que la rubia solo desvío la mirada.

-"One-san solo quería iniciar la conversación" dijo algo tímida Akiha.

-"Oh ya veo, lo siento pero no sé de qué hablar con ustedes"

-"¿Qué tal de tu trabajo? Hijo" sugirió su padre.

Fue difícil para Troy abrirse a otras personas, así que le resultaba difícil hacerlo ahora que sería hermano de estas chicas, ni mencionar que ahora tendría una madre y un Tia también. Pero ahora sería una buen momento para darle una oportunidad, no tenía nada que perder después del todo. Él les conto que había estado ayudando con animales maltratados y abandonados, les hablo que una vez ayudo en una cesaría a un perro hembra de raza grande, incluso les hablo que los cachorros estaban libres para adopción si querían.

Al parecer fue un tema agradable para su Akiha, Mifuyu y Haruka. Para Natsuki también pero no quería admitirlo, su padre estaba feliz de ver como empezaba a abrirse a otras personas, pero por supuesto su hermano Yuiichi solo miraba con molestia lo popular que se volvía su hermanastro con su nueva familia. Realmente fue un buen día para Duke.

 **Time Skip, 7 meses.**

Pasó un tiempo y la familia ahora vivía en una casa de dos pisos, y el vecindario era muy agradable, las cosas estaban bien entre los miembros de la familia. Duke se llevaba muy bien con su nueva madre Mifuyu y su tía Haruka, y también con Natsuki y Akiha, aunque la mayor solía ser muy "Tsundere" con él. Por otro lado su relación con su hermano menor no mejoro pero tampoco empeoro por ahora.

Ahora las cosas estaban normales, su padre estaba de viaje por su trabajo y estaría al menos 2 años lejos de casa. Por lo que Troy estaba a cargo, estañado de vacaciones, se quedo en casa para ayudar a su madre, mientras sus hermanas estaba en la preparatoria, su hermano estaba encerrado en su cuarto por alguna razón.

La mañana estaba tranquila pero algo molestaba a Troy, había visto a su hermano actuar extraño, hoy en la mañana estaba muy apurado en llegar a su cuarto y llevaba un paquete en sus manos, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Hubiera seguido pensando pero entonces su hermano le pidió que fuera a recoger un paquete por él, le dio la dirección y le dijo que se apurara. Por supuesto que Troy fue solo por buena educación pero también esperaba averiguar que estaba tramando su hermano menor, llegando al lugar donde recibiría el paquete….pero solo se encontró en un territorio de Yakuzas, por supuesto que trataron de golpearlo o más bien matarlo. Pero Troy no perdió su toque para lidiar con idiotas, acabo con todos sin problemas usando sus habilidades después de tanto tiempo, después de eso se regreso se encamino a casa rápidamente. Era obvio que su hermano lo mando a este lugar para deshacerse de él, y más vale que le de una buena explicación o le daría una buena paliza.

Llegando a casa y entrando de inmediato, casi rompiendo la puerta, encontró a su hermano usando una extraña pluma con linterna roja laser, apuntándola a la frente de su madre Mifuyu la cual tenía los ojos apagados como si estuviera hipnotizada. No solo eso, su hermanastro menor estaba tratando de desvestirla y manosear sus senos, solo se detuvo al ver a su hermano adoptivo entrar por la puerta y por su expresión asustada….no esperaba que volverlo a ver.

Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, Duke acorto la distancia y lo tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y lo lanzó contra la pared cerca a la entrad a la casa, luego le planto un puñetazo al estomago y le quito el aire de los pulmones, dejándolo caer al piso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Luego se acerco a la hipnotizada Mifuyu y trato de despertarla.

-"Mifuyu-san ¡Mifuyu-san!...¡Mamá, despierta!" dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y luego subía su mano derecha a la mejilla de la mujer y la acariciaba suavemente.

-"…. ¿Eh?...Troy-san, ¿Qué paso?" dijo la mujer volviendo en sí misma.

-"Eso también quiero saber yo…. ¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo Yuiichi?!"

Pregunto muy enojado Duke a su hermanastro, este había logrado recuperarse un poco, luego levanto la cara con una expresión de furia y dolor por el golpe.

-"¡¿Qué qué es lo que hacía?! ¡¿Cómo es que tú aún estas con vida?!" respondió algo jadeante y sin poderse erguirse completamente.

-"Así que me enviaste a ese callejón donde habían pandillas para que me mataran, que bastardo eres"

-"¡Eres un entrometido! Sabía que mi padre cometió un error al adoptarte, pero ahora incluso quieres echar a perder mi diversión….parece que te tendre que acabar contigo yo mismo…."

¡BANG!

Yuiichi saco una pequeña pistola y le disparo a Duke en el pectoral izquierdo, perforando su pulmón. El impacto lo tiro al suelo, y la madre que presencio esto dio un grito de terror y fue a revisar a su hijo herido. El chico de la pluma hipnotizadora se levanto apoyándose en la pared y comenzó a avanzar para tomar a la mujer y escapar, nunca se imagino que su "hermano se podría de pie, como si la herido no le afectara. Troy le dio una mirada llena de furia y se acerco a él para terminar de una vez con esto, Yuiichi desesperado levanto su pistola para disparar otra vez. En respuesta a esto Duke puso a su madre detrás de él y levanto su mano izquierda al frente, cuando su hermanastro disparo él manifestó su poder en sus brazos, endureciéndolos más que la roca y el metal adquiriendo un color negro obsidiano. Las balsa rebotaban de su escudo de roca y Yuiichi estaba más aterrado al ver esto, aprovechando eso Duke se acerco más y golpeo su mano con el arma para que chocara contra la pared y para terminar, endureció su otra mano y tiro un puñetazo a la parte de la pared donde choco su mano armada, aplastándola junto a la pistola y haciendo que su hermanastro chillara de dolor.

Yuiichi cayó de rodillas mientras sostenía su mano aplastada, podía sentir todos sus huesos como grava aplastada, él no sabía que este supuesto hermano suyo podía hacer eso y ahora desarmado tenía que escapar. Duke por otro lado iba a terminar con esto de una vez, dándole un golpe en la cabeza y entregarlo a la policía, desactivando su endurecimiento le dio un fuerte golpe y lo dejo inconsciente.

Todo había terminado, seguro que al ver lo que hizo ahora su madre le tenía miedo, será mejor que se fuera de la casa. Sin embargo antes poder moverse, dos brazos se abrazaron a él, un a su cintura y otro a su pecho, pudo sentir dos montículos apegarse a su espalda baja y un rostro descansar en su gran espalda. Era Mifuyu que no dejaba de llorar al ver que su hijo estaba bien.

-"Troy-san….*sob* estas bien *sob*….me alegro mucho *sob*…." Dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-"Tranquila mamá….toda esta bien, ya no te hará daño. Será mejor llamar a la policía, después comamos algo para poder calmarnos"

Llamaron a las autoridades rápidamente, entregaron a Yuiichi explicando lo que hizo. El intento de hipnotizar y abusar sexualmente de su madrastra, intento de asesinato a su hermano adoptivo, todo eso fue más que suficiente para que se lo llevara para meterlo a la cárcel. Justo las dos hijas de Mifuyu llegaban a casa acompañadas de Haruka, de inmediato entraron a la casa después de ver por la calle una patrulla y a Yuiichi en esta, al entrar a la casa vieron a Mifuyu atendiendo una herida de bala en el pecho de Duke, por supuesto que él se había quitado la camisa y estaba mostrando sus bien desarrollados pectorales y abdominales, pero ver el algodón ensangrentado y la herida llamo más su atención.

-"¡Oka-san, Troy-san! ¡¿Qué paso?!" dijo preocupada Akiha mientras se acercaba a los dos para ayudar con la curación.

-"¡Hermana! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Vimos una patrulla de policía llevándose a Yuiichi!" dijo Haruka.

-"Es cierto ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y por qué tú estás herido?" dijo Natsuki confundida y enojada por algo.

-"Nosotros lo entregamos a la policía, el bastardo ese había hipnotizado a Mifu- a mamá y planeaba abusar sexualmente de ella, incluso me había tendido una trampa para que fuera a una calle en territorio de pandillas esperando que me mataran. Cuando regrese a casa al….escapar de los pandilleros, lo encontré desvistiendo a mamá, luego de que lo detuve y logre despertar a nuestra madre de la hipnosis, le exigí una explicación a mi hermanastro. Él solo me pregunto cómo es que estaba vivo y luego saco una pistola e intento matarme, logre sobrevivir a la herida y le dí un buen golpe para noquearlo y entregarlo a la policía" explico Troy, mientras su madre solo se concentraba en curar sus heridas.

Las hijas y la hermana estaban horrorizadas, a Duke no le parecía nada raro, ni él pensó que su hermano seria semejante degenerado. Pero lo hecho, hecho está ahora debía darles las noticias a su padre, seguro le afectaría saber lo que su hijo legitimo trato de hacerle a su madrastra. Ya era de tarde así que decidió hacer la llamada mañana, ahora solo quería olvidar esto y comer junto a su familia, así cambiarían el ambiente que quedo por lo que paso en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Duke quiso hacer la llamada de una vez y terminar con esto, llamo al celular de su padre pero no entraba la llamada por alguna razón, luego llamo al hotel donde se supone que se hospedaría pero los encargados le dijeron que él señor Mamiya no se hab+ia presentado para tomar la reservación. Algo estaba mal, y cuando le llamaron de la sala para que fuera rápido solo ahondo ese sentimiento, en la sala Mifuyu, Haruka, Natsuki y Akiha miraba la televisión en sorpresa y preocupación. Era un reportaje de un avión que había caído al mar, y hasta ahora no habían sobrevivientes, el número de vuelo era el mismo que el padre de Troy tomo para ir de viaje.

Los días después de eso fueron tristes para la familia, por lo profundo que se hundió el avión no se podía realizar algún rescate y se declaro a los pasajeros y pilotos muertos. Un mes después se hizo un funeral masivo para los pasajeros, todas las familias fueron incluyendo a Duke y las demás, en la casa todos estaban de luto. Troy estaba sentado en el sofá, haciéndole compañía a su madre quien vestía una blusa negra y una falda escotada hasta las rodillas. Sus hermanas subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, su tía Haruka se fue a casa después de despedirse de Troy con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca a la boca.

Troy estaba solo junto a su madre, la cual estaba apoyándose en él, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Estaban ambos en silencio y no sabían que decir, las cosas que pasaron habían afectado la estabilidad familiar, en especial con la presunta muerte del padre, ya ni siquiera a Duke le importaba lo que le pasara a su hermanastro menor, ahora mismo su prioridad….era proteger a su nueva familia.

-"Dos malas noticias. Primero tu hermano trato de violarme, y ahora….tu padre está perdido o posiblemente muerto. Con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto la mujer muy triste, sin remover su cabeza acostada en el hombro de su hijo.

-"….Papá….hubiera querido que sigamos con nuestras vidas, y yo pienso hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer en su memoria. Él me saco de la calles y me dio una familia, aún con ese estúpido hermano, realmente me gustaba tener una familia….y cuando ustedes llegaron fue mejor para mí, al fin tenia alguien a quien llamar "mamá""

-"Entonces era cierto lo que él me dijo, tú vivías en la calle. Cuanto debes haber sufrido"

-"No me molesta eso, y no tienes que preocuparte. La vida en las calles me ayudaron a crecer, y ser como soy ahora"

-"Aún así creo que merecías tener una familia que te quisiera" dijo ella muy triste

Entonces sintió una mano grande tomar delicadamente su mentón, guiándola para ver a los dos ojos café rojizo de su hijo adoptivo, fue un momento tierno entre los dos.

-"Ya tengo una familia, aquí y ahora….contigo y mis hermanas, por supuesto con Haruka-san también. No importa que pase, tu siempre serás mi familia, aunque me asusto que después de mostrar mis….habilidades, me tendrías mied-" no termino pues su madre se acerco más a él.

Ambos estaban con sus rostros a poca distancia del otro, fue un momento de silencio, que se termino cuando la madre planto sus labios en los de su hijo con gentileza. Curiosamente él no se alejo de ella, solo la dejo continuar con él beso, incluso la abrazo gentilmente. Mifuyu aprovecho esto para tratar de ahondar el beso, dejándose llevar por su tristeza para poder ser consolada por su hijo, aún si estaba mal de su parte.

Los dos abrieron su boca y dejaron que sus lenguas se conocieran, volviendo el beso más apasionado. La verdad Mifuyu y su esposo no tuvieron relaciones durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados hasta su viaje, más porque quería tomarlo con calma. Ahora mismo sus acciones estaba regidas por su tristeza de perder a su esposo, felicidad de tener a un hijo como Troy siempre con ella, y el temor de que no pudiera hacerlo en otro momento, incluso alguien como él llegaría un día a conseguirse una novia y se iría, eso la asustaba mucho.

La mujer se apego más a él, sus enormes pechos se apoyaron en su musculosos pecho, mientras los dos seguían con su apasionado beso.

-"Mmm….mmmm….hhhaaa….hhhaaa…..mmmmm, Troy…-san….mmmm"

La madre gemía el nombre de su hijo mientras seguía besándolo, cada vez más se apegaba a él, y sentía que quería sacarse la blusa que llevaba, también quería quitarle el polo negro bien ceñido al cuerpo de su hijo adoptivo. Él bajo sus brazos para posarlos en la cintura de ella, en respuesta ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para ahondar su beso. Después de un minuto más se separaron jadeando para recobrar el aliento, mientras sus frentes uno contra el otro, mirándose a los ojos.

-"No sé porque….pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice" dijo Troy algo pensativo pero feliz de alguna forma.

-"Yo también, no quiero separarme de ti. Te necesito a mi lado ahora más que nunca, así que quédate conmigo…. ¿Podemos….ir al cuarto?" dijo ella algo tímida.

Troy asintió, parándose junto con ella para ir al cuarto en el segundo que compartía con su esposo, donde los cuartos de sus hermanas también estaban, ella lo guio tomando su mano derecha con la suya. Levemente apuraron el paso para llegar y seguir con lo que empezaron en la sala, ni bien los dos entraron a la habitación, él cerró la puerta con el pie y la abrazo de la cintura por detrás, mientras bajaba su cabeza para poder atrapar sus labios cuando ella volteaba su rostro al lado izquierdo para corresponder a su beso.

Libero su abrazo para tomar su polo y quitárselo para dejar ver su bien formado torso, Mifuyu se apuro a quitarse la blusa y dejar ver su brazier color verde claro. Antes de poder quitárselo también, Troy se acerco a él y capturo sus labios de nuevo mientras rodeaba su torso por debajo de sus brazos, sacando el seguro trasero de su brazier, para comenzar a deslizar los tirantes para poder proceder la lencería. Rompiendo el beso, bajo su mirada para apreciar los senos de la hermosa mujer que era su madre, grandes y redondos con los pezones grandes rosa levemente rojizos.

Tentativamente llevo su mano izquierda para masajear su seno izquierdo, sacando uno leves gemidos a la mujer, estos aumentaron cuando él bajo sus boca y atrapo el otro seno con su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y masajearlo dentro de su boca con su lengua. Ella instintivamente llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza de Troy para apretarlo más contra su pecho y que no se alejara, gustándole cada vez más todo esto. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando él dejo de complacerla y luego la cargo de la cintura y la hizo sentó en la cama, luego procedió a quitarle su falda escotada dejándola en sus panties verde claro, la cual retiro lentamente dejándolo colgando de su pierna derecha. Luego el procedió a separar gentilmente las piernas de Mifuyu, ella estaba ruborizada en parte porque se sentía avergonzada, y también porque estaba algo excitada.

-"Hhhaaa….Troy- ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡Hhhhaaaaa!"

Antes de poder hablar, él bajo su rostro a su feminidad y comenzó a lamer su ya muy mojada feminidad, degustando su esencia escurriendo entre sus labios. Mifuyu arqueo su espalda y gimió de puro placer, no importándole si sus hijas se despertaban, ahora mismo estaba más concentrada en disfrutar de las caricias de su hijo, perdiéndose cada vez más en el placer de ser mujer otra vez. Aunque el padre de sus hijas no era tan delicado ni atento con ella, una vez quedo embarazada y dio a luz a sus dos hijas, él dejo de tener intimidad con ella. Ahora estaba con su nuevo hijo….disfrutando de sus caricias, el fruto prohibido para cualquier madre.

-"Aaahhh….hhhaaa…..hhhhaaaa, Troy….aaaahhhhh….quiero más….dame más….aaahhhh"

En respuesta él aumento sus esfuerzos, hundiendo su lengua en su vagina y jugando un poco con su clítoris, causando que sus feminidad se mojara más y comenzara a agarrar con fuerza la sabana de su cama. Poco a poco sintió su orgasmo muy cerca, cada caricia a su sexo estaba acercándola a terminar, y necesitaba tanto poder liberarse mientras disfrutaba cada caricia de su hijo.

-"¡Ah, Troy me voy a correr! ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sin poder aguantar más, dejo su orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo y dejo sus su esencia de mujer empapar su rostro, él solo degusto cada gota de la corrida de su madre. Mifuyu se levanto algo pesada por la sensación reciente, luego comenzó desabotonar el pantalón de u hijo, bajándolo y viendo los bóxer que llevaba, que presentaban un bulto. Sin más dudas en su mente, bajo su bóxer para ver su gran miembro erecto, mucho más grande y grueso de lo promedio, y el olor poco a poco dejaba su mente en blanco. Acercándose comenzó a lamerlo lentamente en la cabeza, después de un minuto lo metió en su boca intentando meterlo todo, un poco difícil gracias a los reflejos de su garganta. Siguió degustando su miembro y el fuerte olor que emanaba, alternándose entre rápido y lento lo que causaba que Troy diera leves gruñidos de placer.

-"Uuummm….hhhaaaa mamá-"

-"Llámame por mi nombre, por favor" dijo ella deteniéndose por un momento.

-"Mi-Mifuyu…."

Escucharlo llamarla por su nombre la alegro mucho, también la excito más, por eso en vez de seguir con su trabajo con su miembro. Se levanto de la cama se abrazo a él, girando con él y luego empujándolo para hacerlo caer de espalda en la cama, ella se ubico encima de él con su cintura y entrepierna a nivel de la de Troy, con la entrada de su feminidad justo encima de su miembro erecto, bajando poco a poco para poder meterlo. Al ser tan grande estaba empezando a rozar su entrada, lo que envío un placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

-"Mifuyu ¡Espera!...realmente vamos a hacer esto….no es que no quiera pero…."

-"¡No! Yo quiero hacer esto….por favor acéptame….como mujer, yo también te quiero…."

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y empezó a meterlo dentro de ella, su grosor expandía sus paredes internas mientras bajaba más, cada vez que se hundía más ella gemía más fuerte. Ya había pasado de la mitad y su hombría ya estaba tocando la entrada a su útero, solo faltaba un poco más para que entrara completamente. Esta vez fue él quien empujo hacía arriba para terminar de entrar, la punta entro completamente, la mujer tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reprimía un fuerte gemido.

-"¡UUUUMMMMMMM!...Hhhhaaaaa….es tan grande, mi interior está completamente lleno….aaahhhhh, quiero sentirte más….."

Levanto sus caderas hasta dejar solo su cabeza dentro y después se dejo caer para volver a meterlo dentro, después del primero ella siguió bajando y subiendo, perdiéndose más en el abrumador placer de tener el gran miembro de su hijo dentro de ella, reformando su interior a para acomodarse solo para él, cada vez que entraba en ella sentía que se excitaba más y sus paredes apretaban con más fuerza la hombría de Duke para que no pudiera salir.

-"aaahhhh…hhhaaaa, hhhaaaa, aaahhhhh…aaaahhh. Ooooohhh se siente tan bien…. ¡Entra más profundo de mi! ¡aaaahhhh, aaahhhh, aaaahhhh, hhhaaaaaa….!"

-"Uuummm Mifuyu….estas muy apretada, es como si no quisieras dejarme salir….nnngggghhhh…."

-"Aaahhhh….sí, hhhaaaa….se siente también tenerte dentro de mi….aaaahhhh, ya no habrá nadie más que pueda complacerme….solo tú"

La madre siguió montando a su hijo, ambos disfrutaban la sensación de sus sexos rozándose uno contra el otro, la mujer se abalanzo hacia adelante para poder besarse con su hijo, ambos ahondaban el beso y sus gemidos eran ahogados dentro de sus bocas. Troy la sostuvo de la cintura y aumento la fuerza con la que levantaba su cadera para poder penetrar más profundo y más rápido, Mifuyu rompió el beso para poder levantar la cabeza y soltar otro fuerte gemido, a lo que él aprovecho para capturar el pezón de su seno derecho en su boca y uso su mano izquierda para masajear el otro, aumento los gemidos fuertes de la mujer hundida en puro placer. Queriendo disfrutar más de sus senos, uso su otra mano para sostener ambos senos y colocar ambos pezones para poder atrapar ambos con la boca y succionar fuertemente de ellos, regresando sus manos a la cintura de su madre para volver a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus estocadas.

Mifuyu estaba con la mente en blanco, su boca abierta con su lengua colgando, sus ojos estaban desenfocados con sus lentes habiéndose caído por la cama y su pelo usualmente en una cola estaba suelto y desordenado, no dejaba de gemir. Su hijo estaba penetrándola muy profundo y también chupaba sus pechos, estaba sintiéndose más mujer de lo que su esposo pudo hacerla sentir, no podía pedir algo mejor que esto. Ambos alternaban la velocidad para disfrutar lo más que pudieran del sexo, sin embargo Mifuyu estaba a poco de tener su segundo orgasmo, y al parecer Duke se dio cuenta pues decidió aumentar la velocidad para hacer que terminara.

-"Aaahhh aaahhh, hhhaaa aaahhh aaahhh…. ¡TROY-KUN!"

Grito con fuerza mientras se corría por segunda vez, volviendo a dejar sus fluidos vaginales salir, esta vez empapando su miembro y entrepierna. Troy la dejo descansar un rato pero solo por uno 10 segundos, empezando a moverse de nuevo con más intensidad, rozando sus estrechas paredes con su miembro. Al estar en un estado tan sensible, y como Troy seguía chupando sus senos, Mifuyu volvió a hundirse en placer, liberando sus senos de la boca de Duke para poder besarlo con pasión.

Él seguía moviéndose al igual que ella, disfrutando cada vez más el uno del otro. Troy se dio la vuelta para poder dejarla descansando en la cama y él en su nueva posición comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de su pene chocara contra la pared interna del útero. Mifuyu tuvo su tercer orgasmo al sentirlo entrar y tocar su útero, cada vez más su mente se quedaba en blanco y dejaba de importarle que fuera su hijo, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Troy y se cruzaron atrás de él, con la intención de asegurarse que terminaría dentro de ella y no pudiera alejarse de ella, como un seguro extra rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-"Hhhaaa….uuummm Mifuyu, estoy por acabar….debo sac-"

-"No….por favor, hazlo dentro de mí….aaahhh….quiero sentirte llenándome por dentro….hhhaaa, ya no me importa nada más….por favor acepta….mi amor por ti…." Le suplico ella mientras reforzaba su agarre sobre él.

-"Mifuyu…." Él estaba con dudas, pero la mirada suplicante de ella al final lo convenció.

Aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas y abrazo fuertemente a su madre, ella también se aferro a él con mucho cariño y lista para recibir la esencia de su hijo en su interior….No sabía si hoy era un día seguro y no le importaba, con todo el afecto que su hijo le estaba dando, ella estaba más que dispuesta tener su hijo….la sola idea le daba mucha felicidad.

Apuraron el paso, cada uno disfrutaba más y más, ya estaba por terminar. Romperían la línea final, pasando de ser madre e hijo, a mujer y hombre muy enamorados.

-"Aaaahhhh….uuuummmm Mifuyu….te amo"

-"¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Yo también te amo, Troy-kun!"

Con esas últimas palabras, Troy soltó su semilla en lo más profundo de ella, y Mifuyu se sintió completa al sentirlo llenar su interior. Internamente su sesión estimulo sus ovarios los cuales ya había preparado un ovulo fértil, después del segundo orgasmo este se desplazo a su útero, y con la gran carga que Troy soltó….era más que seguro que sería inseminado. Él se levanto cargando a su madre bien aferrada a su cuerpo, acostándose de espaldas y acomodando a su amada Mifuyu en su pecho para que descanse bien, ambos jadeaban cansados pero satisfechos. Ambos se abrazaban cariñosamente, estaban listos para dormir….juntos, con las fuerzas que le quedaban los dos se dieron un último beso apasionado antes de dormir.

-"Mifuyu…." Dijo algo somnoliento, tratando de cubrir a los dos con las sabanas.

-"Troy-kun….te amo, quédate conmigo….por siempre" dijo ella adormitada pero con lucidez suficiente para abrazarse a él.

Ambos quedaron dormidos, por ese momento se olvidaron de los problemas que tendrían en la mañana, ahora solo querían disfrutar de estar juntos.

Ninguno de los dos notó, que la puerta estaba entre abierta, mucho menos escucharon los pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Haruka, quien había regresado para hablar con Duke, y haber subido al segundo piso para encontrar….a su hermana y su hijo teniendo relaciones, realmente le dejo un gran impacto.

Ella quien también amaba a Troy, y pensaba decírselo en ese momento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que huir al ver eso. Pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada, ella también lo quería, y le demostraría su amor….no dejaría que su hermana se quede con él.

-"Nee-san no es justo….yo también amo a Troy-san…."

Las cosas se pondrían complicadas en la casa Mamiya, al menos el hermanastro violador estaba en la cárcel, la familia estaría a salvo. Pero ahora Duke debía sacar adelante a la familia, y aceptar los sentimientos de los miembros de su familia, sin importar como él los protegerá.

 **Bueno termine, pero por supuesto seguiré con los capítulos donde la hermana de la madre tomara su turno con Duke. Por supuesto seguirán las hermanas y las vecinas también, y para eso el miserable del hermano violador escapara de la cárcel y volverá a amenazar a Duke y las demás. Ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo, y esta vez el hermano Yuiichi va a sufrir aún más.**

 **Ahora seguiré con un nuevo capítulo para una de mis historias, estoy entre empezar de una vez el nuevo capítulo de "Jojo en Eostia" pero mi amigo OMEGA SANCTION me pidió que empezara el siguiente capítulo de "La Flama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo", en este nuevo capítulo nos centraremos en Chrome y un día normal en su nueva vida, recordando su encuentro con las Ninjas de la Academia Serpiente y en especial su encuentro con Shiranui, Yukikaze y Rinko. Ojo que Tatsuro no existe en esa historia, y no sé porque pero se me ocurrió hacer, que la hija se termine enamorando de Avant, complicando más las cosas entre ambos guerreros de Grand Gaia.**

 **Así que creo que empezare con el capítulo de esa historia, pero también quiero saber que opinan ustedes, dejen sus comentarios por favor. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aventuras en Otros Mundos (One Shots, con Animes Hentai)**

 **Bueno decidí hacer un capítulo de esta historia, posiblemente después siga con "El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte", "La Estrella del Norte en la Época de los Tres Reinos" o con "EL Titán de Eostia". Me atraen en especial los dos últimos, seguro muchos preferirán la historia de Chronos.**

 **La del Titán se quedo en lo que sería el ataque a Geofu, Alicia y Prim están en peligro, pero dependerán de lo que digan en sus comentarios. Para este caítulo, Duke se vera involucrado con la hermana de su madre, y por supuesto lo dos terminaran juntos también. También habrá un poco de interacción con las hermanas, en especial la menor que estará muy pegada a su hermano. También aparecerán las vecinas, y Duke golpeara a algunos idiotas también, además de que su "hermano" estará planeando su escape y venganza.**

 **Pero todavía falta para esa parte, ahora empecemos con este capítulo. No soy dueño de nada, salvo por la idea para la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

Ya de mañana en un nuevo día, en el cuarto aún estaban dormidos Troy y su madre Mifuyu, ambos disfrutaron de la mejor siesta esa noche. Pero por supuesto eso termino, cuando se acordaron que no eran los únicos que vivían en la casa, Duke se despertó antes que ella, con cuidado se libero de su abrazo y la dejo descansar un rato más, hoy era Lunes así debía ir a trabajar así que recogió su ropa y se puso los pantalones para salir del cuarto para ir al suyo, para poder vestirse para salir.

Para su buena suerte nadie más estaba despierto, llego a su cuarto rápido y se metió justo antes de que sus 2 hermanas salieran de sus cuartos, para bajar a desayunara. Akiha fue a tocar a la puerta del cuarto de su madre para avisarle del desayuno, su hermana y ella lo prepararía esta vez, para poder aliviar la carga y la tensión después de la muerte de su padrastro, además del encarcelamiento de uno de sus hermanastros que resulto ser un violador sin vergüenza.

*Knock* *Knock*

-"Okaa-san ¿Estás despierta?...Matsuki y Yo vamos a preparar el desayuno, avisaremos cuando esté listo…avísale a Troy-kun antes de bajar"

Mifuyu se despertó al escuchar a su hija, y rápidamente se puso nerviosa, pensando que iba a entrar y la atraparía junto a su hijo en la cama, pero se calmo a ver qué Troy no estaba en la cama o el cuarto.

-"A-Ah C-C-claro hija, déjame vestirme y luego bajare junto a Troy-kun, seguro le toca trabajar hoy día, por favor prepárenle un buen desayuno"

La hermosa mujer se levanto de la cama dejando caer la sabana y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, la mujer fue al ropero para sacar nueva ropa interior y una chompa amarilla y unos pantalones marrones ajustados. Mientras se vestía….inconscientemente repaso su cuerpo recordando las caricias de su hijo, su apasionado momento juntos, no se molesto detenerse cuando comenzó a masajearse su seno derecho…y su sexo lentamente y con firmeza, comenzando a soltar leves gemidos de placer.

-"Hhhaaa….uuummm Troy-kun…."

-"Mifuyu…."

Ella rápidamente despertó de su trance cuando la voz de la persona en quien pensaba la llamo, miro a la puerta para encontrar Duke en unos jeans negros y un polo azul oscuro ajustado a su torso musculoso, tenía una bata blanca doblada en su brazo derecho y un mochila verde oscuro colgando de su hombro izquierdo, todo listo para ir a trabajar.

-"Troy-kun, te despertaste antes que yo"

-"Si bueno, lo siento tenía trabajo hoy y seguro hubiera sido terrible si nos encontraban en la cama juntos"

-"S-Si tienes razón, pero….estoy algo inquieta ahora, no arrepiento de lo que hicimos, y…me gustaría poder seguir con esta nueva relación que tenemos"

-"La verdad….yo también quiero eso…"

Ella se puso muy feliz al oír eso y dejo caer su ropa para ir y abrazarse a él de su cintura, él la apoyo contra él con su mano derecha en su espalda, se sorprendió cuando ella subió sus brazos para rodear su cuello y jalar para poder darle un beso, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Hubiera terminado ahí, pero ella la verdad quería más, así que ahondo el beso y enredo su lengua con la de él, en respuesta él dejo caer su mochila y su bata y la tomo de la cintura agarrándola fuertemente de su derrier para levantarla y llevarla a la cama donde la sentó y rompió el beso para verla sus ojos violeta.

-"Tengo que ir al trabajo…."

-"Pero….tenemos unos minutos para poder hacerlo ¿Verdad?" dijo Mifuyu algo tímida y expectante.

-"Solo para que te haga un pequeño "servicio"" confirmo Duke.

Fue más o menos unos 4 minutos en los que él devoro su sexo, haciéndola correrse 3 veces seguidas, luego de eso el salió del cuarto mientras ella se daba un baño.

Llegando al primer piso, encontró su desayuno listo y a su hermana Natsuki bebiendo un jugo de durazno del envase mientras Akiha estaba cocinando el desayuno para su madre, ambas voltearon rápido para verlo y luego volvieron a sus asuntos.

-"No tomes del envase Natsuki, usa un vaso" le dijo Duke.

Ella no respondió, solo limpio la boca del envase y luego lo guardo en el refrigerador, tomo sus cosas y se fue a la sala para esperar a su hermana para ir a la escuela. Akiha termino de cocinar y puso el plato de su madre en su lugar en la mesa, apurándose en desayunar para ir a clases.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Troy.

-"Ah bueno, las cosas que han pasado la dejaron algo molesta, en especial lo de Yuiichi….y lo que intento hacerle a Okaa-san"

Duke no dijo nada, seguro ella ahora tenía dudas respecto a él, las acciones del hermanastro imbécil seguro plantaron semillas de desconfianza, y la muerte del padre de la familia ahondo esos problemas.

-"Ya veo….ya hablaremos de eso más tarde tal vez, apúrate Aki, para que lleguen a la escuela. Yo también me iré dentro de un rato"

-"Hai Oni-sama"

Rápidamente termino de comer llevando su plato al lavadero, justo entonces bajo Mifuyu con su chompa amarilla y sus pantalones marrones. Ella agradeció a sus hijas el preparar el desayuno, y las despidió para que vayan a la escuela. Troy seguía pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelanto, el testamento de su padre, sorpresivamente le dejo todo a él y a su madre de modo que ahora él debería mantener a la familia. Lo bueno es que Duke era un buen veterinario, muchos clientes eran testigo de su eficiencia y por eso muchas personas buscaban sus servicios, habiéndose especializado en animales menores y mayores, desde granjeros y guardias de zoológicos lo llamaban para tratar a los animales. Muchos quedaban sorprendidos de lo fácil que le era tratar hasta con los depredadores, muchos de estos se le acercaban tranquilo y los más violentos parecían saber en el momento que lo miraban….que no debían mostrar los colmillos, a menos que quisieran perderlos.

Pudiendo ejercer su trabajo en muchos lugares, logro tener suficientes ahorros para poder comprarse una casa propia y construir su propia clínica, aunque el prefiere trabajar junto a sus compañeros en la clínica de un amigo suyo. Él deseaba un día poder irse a vivir solo, pero si lo hubiera hecho….el bastardo de Yuiichi hubiera aprovechado para abusar de Mifuyu y las demás en la casa.

Estaba pensando hasta que sintió algo tocando su miembro, poco a poco poniéndolo erecto, bajando la mirada encontró a Mifuyu….debajo de la mesa, quien habái abierto sus pantalones pero dejo sus cinturón, dándole un "servicio".

-"M-Mifuyu…."

-"*Suck* Aaahhh es mi "Servicio", cuando regreses podremos disfrutar lo de anoche"

Con eso dicho volvió a engullir su miembro, moviéndose de atrás a adelante movimientos semi-rápidos, Duke solo la dejo pero sentía que poco a poco empezaba sentir placer, sorprendiéndose cuando empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus administraciones. Al final no pudo evitarlo, se levanto y tomo la mano de su madrastra, poniéndola de pie, luego capturo sus labios sin importarle nada, metió sus manos bajo su chompa para masajear sus senos.

-"¡Que sorpresa!...sin brazier" dijo él separándose un rato para volver a capturar sus labios.

Mifuyu no se resistió, cada caricia aumento su deseo por más, ella bajo sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones y subir su chompa para dejar ver sus senos, Duke ayudo para bajarse los y luego la cargo de la cintura apoyándose en su derrier otra vez, para con gran puntería meter su hombría en su feminidad, la fuerza y profundidad con la que entro la hizo gemir y correrse fuertemente. Él no le dio tiempo para descansar y empezó a moverse, sus enormes senos rebotaban hipnóticamente frente a él, excitándolo más para que pudiera aumentar la velocidad, ella gimió más y su abrazo a su cuello fuertemente…aprovechando para volver a besarse con él. Pasaron 3 minutos y Mifuyu se corrió 2 veces, Duke vio el reloj detrás de ella y apresuro más sus estocadas, haciéndola correr una cuarta vez más y gimiendo más fuerte.

-"Debo….apresurarme para….ir a trabajar"

-"Aaaahhhh…aaaahhhhh…hhhhaaaa está bien, pero en la noche lo haremos de nuevo….aaaahhhhh hasta quedar exhaustos y sin poder levantarnos ¡Aaaahhhh! Córrete dentro….muy dentro de mi"

Él dio 3 últimas estocadas y con una última entro dentro de su útero, liberando un gran carga dentro de ella, ella tiro su cabeza hacía arqueando sus espalda y tirando hacia adelante y hacía arriba sus enormes pechos. Aún después de eso Duke seguía en pie con un poco de sudor, pero nada cansado, viendo a su pareja tan exhausta la dejo descansando en el mueble de la sala. Arreglándola como pudo, al menos le puso de nuevo sus pantalón y bajo sus chompa.

-"Me voy a trabajar….regresare en la tarde o al anochecer"

Se fue sin recibir alguna respuesta pues Mifuyu estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero ella no dejo de sonreírle muy feliz.

Ya afuera de casa Duke sacudió levemente la cabeza para centrar sus pensamientos en su trabajo, habiendo pasado una cuadra y media, una voz lo llamo.

-"Hola Troy-san"

Volteo para encontrarse con una vecina de confianza. Una mujer de 1.60 m de alto de 24 años igual que Mifuyu, con su cuerpo esbelto y muy femenino, con una delantera copa E, unos centímetros menor que el busto de Mifuyu. Sin embargo era muy hermosa con su pelo azul en cola baja de caballo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color. Con una chompa delgada de color naranja claro bien justa a la parte superior, resaltando su delantera, con una blusa blanca debajo, y una falda corta hasta las rodillas, y unas sandalias negras con tacón medio alto. Ella se llamaba Nanae Ouzora, feliz mujer casada y ama de casa, además de ser entrenadora que gusta de correr al menos 3 veces a la semana. Duke lo sabia pues él la acompañaba junto a su esposo, quien era amigo suyo también.

-"Hola Nanae-san, tan linda como siempre, sea de día o noche"

-"Ara que cortes de tu parte, tal vez podamos correr uno de estos días, siempre eres una buena compañía para mi esposo y para mi" dijo Nanae sonriéndole.

-"Hola Troy-san, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo en mis clases de natación?"

La segunda mujer del grupo de 3, una más joven de 22-23 años, con un hermoso cuerpo femenino y una delantera copa E, con hermoso cabello negro lacio largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco corto en la frente con dos mechones largo a los lados de su rostro que caían, uno al lado derecho hacia el frente y el izquierdo detrás de su hombro izquierdo, y con ojos color ámbar. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa blanca con rayas negras verticales de manga larga, debajo de un abrigo delgado azul oscuro de manga larga, con una falda blanca angosta que resaltaba su cintura y piernas, con pantimedias negras y zapatos de tacón medio alto. Su nombre es Yachiyo Narumi, ama de casa y futura esposa, pues está comprometida actualmente. Pero eso no le importaba a Duke, la verdad su prometido era un idiota, solo aparentaba ser bueno con ella y cualquiera que fuera una chica, con los hombres se ponía como un idiota aparentando en frente de su prometida y sus amigas.

Duke y Yachiyo se conocieron cuando él tomaba clases de natación, le fue fácil aprender rápido y disfrutaba de entrenar natación acompañándola, muchas veces compartieron momentos divertidos, y….bueno la verdad un día durante sus prácticas de natación con ella le ayudo cuando tuvo un calambre y casi se ahoga por accidente. La saco a tiempo de la piscina pero estaba inconsciente, así que le hice RCP, lógicamente significaría que él….le robo su primer beso incluso antes de conocer a su prometido.

-"Buenos días Yachiyo-san, la verdad estos días han sido muy….pesados, así que ya casi no tengo tiempo" respondió él.

-"Si lo creo, las noticias de tu hermano….y lo que paso con el avión donde iba tu padre. Cualquiera solo se dejaría hundir en la depresión…pero tú eres diferente" dijo la tercera mujer del grupo.

Una mujer de 1.55 m de alto, de cabello marrón corto hasta cuello con mechones hasta el mentón al frente y ojos del mismo color, también con una envidiable figura femenina con pechos copa E. mujer casada y de carácter fuerte, vestida con un traje de negocios color azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca bajo su saco de manga larga, unos pantalones ajustados a sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos de color negro de tacón medio. Ella es Ruiko Okabe, ella es la presidenta de la asociación de la vecindad, ella junto a otros buscan dar protección al vecindario, pese a que la reputación de Duke. No solo de buen doctor, sino también de espanta matones, ya da seguridad al lugar aún ejerce su labor entre todos.

Las 3 han estado apoyando a Mifuyu después de enterarse del trágico accidente en el avión y su casi "violación" a manos de hijastro loco. No les sorprendió que Troy haya resuelto lo de su hermanastro, pero deseaban poder apoyar ahora con el problema de su padre posiblemente muerto.

-"Gracias Ruiko-san, al menos las cosa están volviendo a la normalidad, me gustaría quedarme a hablar un poco más pero tengo trabajo…pueden ir a la casa a visitar a mi madre si quieren" dijo él apurado.

-"Eso haremos, suerte en el trabajo Troy-kun" dijo amigable Ruiko, considerando lo mucho que su esposo considera al chico su mejor amigo….en especial cuando sale de parranda con él.

Volviendo a correr a la clínica, llego a tiempo y procedió a cambiarse para trabajar, justo entonces recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Revisándolo se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de….su tía Haruka, decía que quería hablar con él en su casa, que fuera apenas terminara de trabajar.

-' _Okay supongo que tengo tiempo, no me tomara mucho, además es la primera vez que voy a su casa, aunque este a 3 casas de distancia de la nuestra'_

Fue lo que pensó para luego terminar de vestirse e ir a trabajar, el día fue ocupado para él. Uno que otro perro y gato con problemas físicos (fracturas o parásitos), incluso lo llamaron del zoológico para atender una herida en un rinoceronte, fue algo nuevo pero nada con lo que no podía lidiar….los cuidadores se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al rinoceronte dejarse atender, pero parecía estar nervioso de hacer algo mientras Duke estuviera cerca de él.

Así termino su día para él, pues su jefe pensó que con la visita al zoológico ya había cubierto su turno de sobra, dejándolo ir a las 4 de la tarde. Esto le dio tiempo para ir a visitar a Haruka, la primera vez que lo invito a su casa.

-"Vaya vaya….miren chicos, un pobre tonto entro a nuestra calle…."

Duke no mostro molestia ni preocupación, solo se detuvo y dejo al grupo 30 matones rodearlo, la verdad le sorprendió un poco ver esto pues muchos idiotas conocen muy bien que estas calles son su territorio…y que no deben pasar por aquí, a menos que busquen una paliza gratis. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, observo al grupo, muchos flacuchos y unos 5 con algo de musculo, además de 5 gordos, y el líder que se acercaba a él se tomo la molestia de hacerse un mohicano en la cabeza, con su cabello rojo oscuro parado en punta. Estando frente a Duke vio como saco un revolver estándar y le apunto al rostro, mientras reía el muy idiota, era obvio….estos tipos eran una pandilla de novatos en estas calles.

-"Jejeje eres doctor al parecer ¿de animales? ¡Jajajaja! Bueno al menos habrás ganado algo, así que se un buen tonto y entrega tu plata, así al menos podrís irte….para que te robemos otra vez mañana"

-"¿Y por qué haría eso, imbécil? Tú y tu panda de idiotas no asustan a nadie, de hecho ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?" dijo Troy sin miedo.

-"¡¿HA?! Eres idiota, bueno tal vez te crees mucho por hacer algo de ejercicio y tener trabajo bien pagado. Escuchamos que estas calles no tienen dueños, parecen que muchos le temen a un "Monstruo" o algo así. Seguro solo eran cobardes por algún tonto queriendo jugar al héroe o algo, o algún policía. Pero nosotros si somos hombres, tomaremos control de este vecindario….además dicen que mujeres de grandes tetas viven aquí, así que nos gan- ¡*GASP*! ¡UUUAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

¡*CRASH*!

Antes poder terminar el pobre estúpido sintió una gran mano tomarlo de la garganta y luego chocar contra la pared cercana del callejón, con tanta fuerza que el impacto de su cuerpo agrieto el muro, además que sintió gran dolor de sus músculos y huesos. Miro al veterinario y se asusto al ver muy muy muy….enojado, levanto su revólver al frente y le disparo, viendo la sangre salpicar dio una leve sonrisa al haber mat-.

-"¿De qué sonríes?"

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y miro incrédulo, ak tipo que le disparo en su frente y aún con la herida de bala lo miraba igual de enojado, no estaba muerto y lo que es peor la fuerza del agarre en su cuello incremento.

¡*CRACK*!

Los demás matones vieron asustados como le rompían el cuello a su líder, como el sujeto dejo caer su cuerpo muerto y luego volteo verlos con sus mirada llena de odio. Casi todos sacaron armas las cuales eran cuchillos, bates con clavos, tubos de cañerías, o martillo rompe concreto.

Duke solo saco conejos de sus nudillos y de su cuello.

-"Con lo que su líder dijo estoy más que enojado, creo….que solo dejare vivos a 3 de ustedes, a los demás les romperé todos los huesos y les aplastare la cabeza. Este vecindario es mi territorio, mejores pandillas que ustedes vinieron a molestar….ninguno pudo conmigo, y los pocos que quedaron llevaron la advertencia de ¡NO VOLVER! Pero por supuesto….a los nuevos se les enseña en persona"

Algunas personas caminaban por la calle, acercándose al callejón de este, vieron a un hombre alto de pelo negro corto en puntas hacia atrás salir de ahí con una mueco de molestia. Les pareció normal….pero, cuando llegaron a la entrada al callejón, 3 hombres con pinta de matones estaban caminando hacia ellos….con una mirada perdida y llena de miedo, presentaban zonas moradas en el pecho visibles por sus ropas rotas en la parte superior uno de hecho tenia la mano aplastada, con su piel roja y sangrante, llegaron a la acera y se desmayaron. La gente se reunió para ver qué pasaba, entonces llegaron 2 oficiales, los cuales trataron de despertar a los sujetos desmayados, despertando solo a uno.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!"

-"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mos-t-t-t-t-truo….."

Fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a desmayarse, los médicos llegaron y subieron a los 3 a las camillas, los oficiales sabían que debían revisar el callejón como era tarde sacaron sus linternas y alumbraron el camino para entrar. Llegaron a medio callejón y encontraron lo que buscaban.

-"¡Santo Dios!"

Dijo al ver lo que encontraron, un total de 27 sujetos con pinta de pandilleros, muertos de diferentes formas. Desde cabezas aplastadas contra los muros, algunos con el pecho hundido y con sangre saliendo de la boca, otros con cabeza volteada en un ángulo de 180 grados y que por su cuello al parecer habían dado muchas vueltas, y otros tenían tubos de cañerías atravesándoles la cara o el pecho y colgaban del muro del callejón, de entre ellos encontraron a uno cerca al muro también, pero solo con el cuello roto.

Se llamo a los forenses para investigar la escena, pero por alguna razón no encontraron huellas dactilares ni nada, además de que parecía como si una "Roca" les hubiera golpeado el cuerpo y la cabeza, una roca muy dura y pesada. Con las cosas así debían interrogar a los 3 sobrevivientes, lamentablemente estos fueron declarados muertos 2 horas después de entrar al quirófano para operación de emergencia, pues los moretones a nivel del abdomen hicieron trizas sus intestinos….causando la muerte por shock séptico. Al final se dejo el caso, por falta de pistas….y miedo a encontrarse con el susodicho "monstruo".

 **De vuelta con Duke.**

Ahora mismo él se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Haruka, después de haber ido a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, y diciéndole a Mifuyu y sus hermanas que saldría….dejando algo decepcionada a su madre por no quedarse.

Toco la puerta y espero paciente a que abrieran, pudo escuchar el sonido de tacón pequeño adentro de la casa, finalmente se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Haruka Hinohara. Ahora con un vestido escotado purpura de falda larga, de manga corta y escote en V, realmente era una nueva imagen que le favorecía.

-"Lo siento Troy-san, me demore un poco para arreglarme….b-bueno ¿Cómo me veo?"

-"Ja….siempre te ves muy bien Haruka, no importa que te pongas, aunque si admito….que te ves muy hermosa"

El cumplido tan sincero la hizo ruborizarse mucho, ajustándose sus lentes le dio una sonrisa y lo invito a pasar, llegaron a la sala donde estaba servido nos platillos de entrada. Ambos se sentaron y disfrutaron la entrada, luego ella fue a traer la comida, él ayudo un poco pero ella insistió que la dejara tratarlo como su visita.

Pasaron agradables momentos, en especial recordando las ocurrencias pasados entre los dos. Si bien ella sintio algo similar a amor a primera vista la primera vez que vio a Duke, ella sabía que era impensable tratar de tener una relación con el hijastro de su hermano, así que empezó a tener citas también….sin embargo ella tuvo muy mala suerte con estas citas, solo fueron 3 pero realmente eso basto para que ella dejara querer tener más citas.

Los tres eran unos patanes sin remedio nada atentos y solo interesados en sus pechos, el último con el que salió trato de propasarse con ella, pudo escapar del idiota….pero este no entendió lo de "dejarla en paz", el muy desgraciado se metió a su casa a la fuerza y la espero, cuando ella entro el miserable forcejeo con ella para poder someterla y violarla, no llego muy lejos pues de repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

Antes de que pudiera ver o ponerse en guardia, un puño se planto en su cara y le rompió la nariz, la fuerza lo mando a volar al otro lado de la sala, retorciéndose el piso por el dolor. Haruka se arreglo la ropa y miro a su salvador, el hijastro de su hermana….y su verdadero primer amor…Duke, él la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo que saliera y fuera a la casa de su hermana. Ella estaba tan afectada por lo que paso que ni siquiera le pregunto qué iba a hacer él. Duke por supuesto, espero a que el bastardo se levantara, cuando este lo vio comenzó a insultarlo y amenazarlo….intento pegarle pero en vez de eso recibió otro golpe…al pecho, el cual le rompió el esternón.

Duke se tomo su tiempo en torturar al bastardo, se aseguro de romperle las manos de modo que nunca pudiera volver a usarlas, al final lo dejo amordazado colgando del faro más cercano a una comisaria con una nota…."Soy un violador". Los policías se sorprendieron pero después de revisar los documentos, reconocieron al infeliz por muchos cargos de violencia contra mujeres y violación, incluso de niñas.

- _'No puedo creer que no le he dado las gracias hasta hora por haber salvado….pero esta noche le daré las gracias….y todo mi ser'_ pensó Haruka.

Después de comer, Troy recogió el servicio para lavar los platos, pero ella le insistió para que se sentara con junto a ella para sentarse en el sofá y hablar un rato.

-"En serio creo que debería lavar los platos, es lo menos que-"

-"No….quiero que estés aquí conmigo, te invite para poder decirte algo muy importante"

-"E-Esta bien ¿Qué podría ser?"

-"Es que yo….te vi ayer en la noche….junto a mi hermana, vi a los dos en la cama, haciendo tu ya sabes…."

Troy se quedo callado pero estaba serio, no sabía la verdad como responder a esto, pero no quería que esto pusiera en problemas a su madre, ni a Haruka por descubrirlo.

-"Haruka….yo, no fue algo que Mifuyu y yo pensamos en hacer, solo fue algo que paso….ella necesita alguien que la apoyara y solo…paso. Pero no me arrepiento de eso"

-"Pues a mí sí me molesta, no porque este mal….al menos no solo por eso. Si no porque ella….se me adelanto. Troy yo también te amo…."

De inmediato ella se acerco y unió sus labios con los de su primer amor, los dos se quedaron quietos hasta que ella se separo y lo miro esperando….que él correspondiera de la misma forma. Lo cual paso, él se acerco y la volvió a besar pero esta vez ahondo el beso, sus lenguas se enredaron y comenzaron a sentir más y más placer.

-"Uuummmm….aaahhh….hhhaaa Troy…."

Ella levanto su vestido para poder quitárselo, y Duke le ayudo rápidamente, quedándose solo en su tanga negra y un sostén negro….al cual tenía unas aperturas en la parte del frente dejando ver sus erectos pezones. Viendo esto no pudo evitar….darle una buena atención, se sentó en el mueble y llamo a Haruka para que ella se sentara de rodillas en el mueble, descansando su derrier en el regazo de su amado, mientras este aprovecho para poder atrapar uno de los pezones con su boca y su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear su otro pecho lento pero con firmeza. Ella solo pudo rodear con sus manos la cabeza de Troy para empujarla más contra su pecho, mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido de placer, despertando de su trance por un momento bajo su mano derecha para tratar de desabrochar la camisa azul y poder repasar los bien formados pectorales de su amante.

Haruka soltó un pequeño grito cuando Troy la levanto sin problema agarrándola de su cintura y la llevo a la mesa del comedor, la sentó en esta y luego bajo su cabeza para poder "mimar" su feminidad.

-"¡Aaaaahhhhhh! Hhhaaa hhhhaaaa Troy estas aaahhh devorándome….hhhaaa por favor quiero que me tomes de una vez…."

Ella se bajo de la mesa y luego se apoyo en la mesa apoyándose sobre sus pechos y enseñando su derrier, desatando los dos lazos de su tanga y dejando lo caer y mostrar su vagina….ya muy húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Él bajo el cierre de su pantalón, liberando su gran miembro erecto listo para entrar, ella solo se puso más ansiosa y comenzó a menar sus caderas de un lado al otro, deteniéndose cuando la punta del pene de Duke todo la entrada a su vagina. Luego él empezó a mover de arriba abajo para repasar sus labios, sacando más gemidos de desesperación a su querida tía, viendo que parecía no poder aguantar ni un minuto más entro la mitad de su miembro rompiendo su himen rápidamente, dejándola descansar un rato….para luego empezar a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

-"Aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh ¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Aaaahhhhh! Más….quiero sentirte más dentro de mí…."

Duke siguió sus instrucciones, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, sus manos apoyadas en su cintura empezaron a masajear sus nalgas con firmeza, sacándole unos leves gemidos. Los cuales aumentaron de fuerza….cuando decidió darle una buena nalgada, dándole otra más….y otra, ella comenzó a gritar de placer por la combinación del dolor y placer. Duke quería llegar más adentro así que la cargo de sus muslos y la hizo apoyarse de espalda contra su cuerpo, y metió completamente su miembro dentro de ella.

-"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka dio un fuerte grito al sentir….como la cabeza de su pene entro completamente por la entrada de su útero, corriéndose con fuerza….al soltar un fuerte chorro de sus fluidos vaginales sobre mesa del comedor.

Troy no la dejo descansar de su orgasmo esta vez, y comenzó a moverse haciéndola rebotar sobre su miembro, al igual que sus enormes pechos. Con cada movimiento la mente de Haruka se perdía en el placer, por supuesto que ella no se quejaría de eso, en especial porque no había mejor persona con quien poder disfrutar esta sensación.

Los dos siguieron disfrutando de esto, al estar aún sensible después de su primer orgasmo, Haruka ya se había corrido 3 veces más, y pronto tendría su cuarto orgasmo. Troy también estaba cerca de terminar, y por la posición tendría que decidir donde acabaría.

-"H-Haruka…estoy por venirme…."

-"Hhhhhaaaa…aaahhh aaahhh por favor….no lo saques, déjalo salir todo dentro de mí…aaahhh márcame como tuya por favor aaahhh…"

Sus ojos le dijeron que eso era lo que realmente quería, así que dio unos 3 estocadas fuerte, con la última se hundió y toco con la punta de su hombría entro hasta tocar la pared interna de su útero, soltando su esencia dentro de ella. Ambas sensaciones fueron más que suficientes para detonar el cuarta y último orgasmo de Haruka.

-"¡AH! ¡HHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Ambos estaban exhaustos, Troy con fuerzas aún pudo caminar hacía el sofá para sentarse junto a Haruka, o más bien….con ella en su regazo. Aún si estaba cansada sus paredes vaginales apretaban fuerte el miembro de Duke, no queriéndolo dejar salir, él lo dejo así pero decidió despertarla con un leve mordida en su cuello.

-"Uuummm….Troy-kun déjame descansar un rato más….pero no la saques…."

-"Esta bien….pero, ya son las 6 de la tarde, seguro Mifuyu va-"

Justo entonces empezó a sonar un celular, el celular de Troy que estaba en al lado derecho de ellos, fue Haruka quien lo tomo y contesto habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento.

-"Alo….hermana"

-"*Hola Haruka, llame para hablar con Troy, y es tarde y me preguntaba a qué hora regresaría ¿Podrías pasarme con él?*"

-"Él está algo ocupado ahora….por cierto no sería mucha molestia si él se queda a pasar la noche hoy en mi casa….mañana es feriado así que no tiene que trabajar, además….rara vez me viene a visitar ¿Puede quedarse esta noche?"

-"*B-Bueno supongo que está bien, pero dile que regrese en la mañana a las 8 de la mañana, quiero que me ayude con algo. Nos vemos Haruka*"

Cortando la llamado se hecho de nuevo sobre Troy para descansar, pero se despertó de la sorpresa cuando él la levanto del sofá, con el movimiento terminaron separándose de su unión intima, ella se hubiera quejado de no ser porque termino siendo cargada como una novia.

-"Ya que me quedare esta noche….te parece si continuamos en tu cuarto"

Ella no dijo nada y se dejo llevar a la cama, para volver a hacer el amor con él, tenía toda la noche.

 **Bueno al final lo dejo hasta aquí, es más corto que el primero pero me alegra haber terminado, ahora el problema es que aún no sé con cual de mis historias debería seguir. Aunque revisando bien…creo que podría avanzar con mi historia de Brave Frontier y RWBY, solo tiene 2 capítulos hasta ahora, creo que es hora de que Shura se encuentre con Ruby, y tal vez con Blake.**

 **Capaz llego a la parte de llegando a la academia Vale, por lo que incluso Shura y Jaune/Hisui se encontraran, después de eso seguiré con el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Koihime Musou.**

 **Eso es todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, demorara pero tratare de terminar en especial avanzare en los fines de semana, como ahora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aventuras en Otros Mundos (One Shots, con Animes Hentai)**

 **Hola compañeros lectores, esto que van a leer no tiene nada que ver con la historia de Duke, es un One Shot para divertirse nada más. Es que vi un anime hentai llamado Ano Danchi No Tsuma-Tachi Wa,y me quede con las ganas de hacer un lemon con la mujeres de ese hentai, solo me faltaba el protagonista masculino que usaría, y decidí usar a Ichigo, se me ocurrió la idea gracias a las historias de la obra "The Soul Prince's Journey Through the Ero-verse" de Komod0-Sensei, muy buenos lemons con Ichigo, incluso hizo el primero llevándolo a Valkyrie Drive, y tener una sesión con Lady J….una de las mejores chicas de ese anime. Están en ingles les aviso, pero son excelentes así que vayan a darle un vistazo.**

 **Sera solo lemon, la historia inventada pone a Ichigo trabajando de medio tiempo como vigilante y conserje de un complejo apartamento, donde hay 3 mujeres maduras (2 casadas y una madre viuda) que buscan experimentar ser mujeres deseadas. Que es más o menos la misma sinopsis del hentai, Ichigo se verá envuelto con ellas….muy íntimamente, aunque de todos maneras él está en un noviazgo con Orihim…quien no sabe nada de esto, las mismas mujeres están de acuerdo en no decir nada por el aprecio que le tienen al ser tan atento con ellas y para compensar que él las hiciera sentir "mujeres" otra vez, en si estaré alterando un poco la sinopsis del hentai…en el cual dice que el complejo de apartamentos es en sí un prostíbulo, Ichigo solo estará de guardia para sacar a los idiotas que quieran entrar y violarse a las mujeres que puedan. Seguro a muchos les parezca algo raro, pero a mí me parece una buena idea para la historia, sin mencionar que son 3 mujeres….lo que significa que serán 3 partes de este One Shot con el hentai, capaz lo intercalo con la historia de Duke…y otra más que se me ocurrió. Unos lemons con las chicas de Kuroinu siendo transportadas a la época actual y viviendo junto a un personaje OC que las alojaran en sus casas…otra idea de un doujinshi que encontré en la red.**

 **Bueno ahora empecemos con la historia, espero les guste el lemon. Primero que nada, yo no soy dueño de los personajes usados en esta One Shot solo los tomo prestado para la historia.**

Ichigo Kurosaki un joven de 21 años, hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki, graduado de la secundaria, y ahora estudiante universitario a punto de terminar su último año de estudios de Medicina. Había estado buscando trabajo para conseguir algo de dinero extra, sus trabajos anteriores lo ayudo a mantener bien su economía, pero ahora quería conseguir un poco más….para poder comprar un anillo de compromiso para su novia Orihime Inoue, quien trabaja en una panadería cerca de su casa. Ambos son tan cercanos que ella ya es bien recibida en su casa por sus hermanas y sus padres, un miembro más de la familia, lo cual ayudo mucho a que ella pudiera superar la muerte de su hermano mayor que la tenía tan deprimida.

Para conseguir un poco más de dinero, consiguió un trabajo de vigilante y conserje de un complejo de apartamentos, no era algo difícil para alguien que tiene experiencia en pelear con matones o ladrones armados. Y la verdad desde su llegada….se ganó la atención de muchas de las mujeres casadas o viudas que viven ahí, con su actitud protectora, siempre para ayudar, y con su figura atlética, que ya algunas de las mujeres han logrado ver….yendo de fisgonas a la ducha donde él se bañaba. Más de una mujer ha estado teniendo "Muy felices sueños"…con él, si a esto agregamos que muchas de ellas tienen maridos que no se molestan a mantener viva la llama de la pasión entre ellos, con eso en cuenta….muchas de ellas de "des estresan" mientras si imaginan al joven de cabellera naranja y ojos color café, tomándolas (con gentileza o rudeza, según gustos) haciéndolas sentirse mujeres deseadas otra vez.

Aunque casi ninguna de ellas se han atrevido a intimar con el chico, bueno….este día una de ellas sería la primera en disfrutar del nuevo "príncipe" de todas las mujeres del complejo de apartamentos.

Asahina Aya una joven madre de 20 años, una mujer de 1.77 m de alto, piel morena y pelo marrón claro hasta el cuello a nivel del mentón, ojos color avellana, con una figura esbelta y femenina nada demacrada pese a ser madre, sus caderas amplias aunadas a su redondo derrier y unos enormes pechos copa F con los que aún amamanta a su pequeño. Vestida con un polo celestes bien ajustado a su torso y abdomen junto a unos shorts jeans bien pequeños y ajustados a sus cintura, dejando ver sus muslos.

La joven mujer fue de las primeras 3 en conocer a Ichigo, en especial su actitud protectora y amable, se convirtió casi el nuevo padre de su hijo….el cual siempre se divierte y ríe divertido cuando juega con él. Aya cada vez más encuentra más difícil no sentirse atraída por él, sin mencionar que no era la única que lo quería, no había una sola mujer en el complejo que no daría lo que fuera por tener una "noche apasionada" con el joven vigilante.

- _'Una lástima por ella….yo seré quien lo disfrute primero'_

-"Asahiya-san, el pequeño ya se cansó, creo que mejor lo ponemos en la cuna"

Apareció Ichigo estaba en la sala contigua al cuarto donde estaba la cuna, donde ella pensaba como empezar con su plan, mientras arreglaba la cuna para su hijo. El joven de cabello naranja brillante casi rubio entro vestido con su uniforme: una camisa blanca algo ajustada a su torso musculoso y atlético, unos jeans oscuros algo ajustados, sus zapatos oscuros estaban en la entrada. Cargaba a un pequeño bebe de piel morena con un pequeño mechón negro de pelo, vestido con un pequeño polo azul y shorts blancos, el cual dormía tranquilo apoyado en el hombro de Ichigo. Esa imagen conmovió a Aya, sin duda el joven sería un excelente padre. Ella estaba enterada al igual que las demás, que el guapo y sexy vigilante del complejo, planeaba comprometerse pronto, pero esperaban poder….disfrutar de una buena sesión íntima….una inolvidable y placentera sesión personal.

-"Hhhhhaaaaa ya veo Ichigo-kun, desde que empezaste a venir a cuidar de él y ayudarme, se encariñado mucho contigo….uno de estos días no te sorprendas si te llama "papá" *risita divertida*"

-"B-Bueno, no es para tanto. Espero un día poder ser así con mis hijos" dijo un poco avergonzado él.

-"Seguro lo serás….Orihime-san es una mujer afortunada"

Con la cuna preparada, Ichigo se acercó y cuidadosamente reposo al infante para que durmiera, , Aya lo topo con su mantita para que no le hiciera frío. Ambos se quedaron viendo al pequeño, ni se dieron cuenta cuando los entrelazaron sus manos y miraban al bebe, como solo dos padres lo haría. Ella incluso apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y él la abrazo, pero basto que él bajara la cabeza que viera lo cerca ella se le pego….especialmente al sentir sus enormes senos presionar contra la parte inferior de su pecho…para que se diera cuenta y tratara de alejarse.

-"A-Ah bueno….es un niño muy lindo, se nota que es suyo"

-"Jejejeje gracias….que te parece si tomamos una tasa de te juntos"

-"S-S-Si vamos…"

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, salieron del cuarto del pequeño para que durmiera y se fueron a la sala donde él había jugado con el pequeño, estaba cerca la cocina por lo que podía ver a la hermosa mujer de 20 años cocinar, Ichigo miraba a todas partes para poder pasar el rato pero no funcionaba, volvió a ver a Aya….solo para ruborizarse al ver que se estaba quitando su polo y su brazier purpura oscuro, poniéndose el delantal encima de sus senos desnudos. Ella se percató de que la vio mientras se cambiaba, pero ella solo lo miro y le dio un sonrisa pícara, Ichigo se ruborizo pero rápidamente bajo la mirada para ver la mesa.

-"¿Está todo bien Ichigo-kun?" dijo ella acercando con dos tazas de té caliente.

-"¡S-S-S-S-SI!….me preguntaba ¿Por qué se quitó la ropa de arriba?" dijo muy avergonzado, ya que se podía notar sus pezones erectos delineados bajo la tela del delantal.

-"Oh….es que un poco de agua caliente me cayó encima, afortunadamente pude quitarme la ropa a tiempo, pero llego a mojarme el brazier….si te molesta puedo ir a cambiarme en mi bata de dormir-"

-"N-N-N-N-NO….está bien, solo tomo el té y me voy para ya no molestar-"

-"Aawww no tienes que apurarte, vamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro" dijo ella sentándose a su derecha….bien cerca él.

-"B-Bien…. ¿De qué quiere hablar?"

-"Uuuummmm….qué tal si hablamos un poco de nosotros mismos, por ejemplo….Ichigo-kun…. ¿tú eres virgen?"

Ichigo se había apurado a tomar su té rápido para irse, pero la pregunta que ella hizo causo que se atorara, comenzó a toser topando su boca para no hacer ruido y despertar al bebe. Una vez se recuperó, bajo su taza para que no se derrame, volteo a ver a Aya….la cual esperaba con ansias su respuesta, lo cual lo hizo sudar frío pues….

-"Bueno….no….no lo soy"

-"Oh ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo y quién te hizo el favor de quitarte la virginidad?" dijo ella tranquila pese a tener un leve sentimiento de decepción.

-"….Fue hace un año, cuando me reencontré con una amiga de la familia, me invito a beber, pese a que no quería ella me arrastro a una cantina….los recuerdos de lo que….hicimos después son un poco borrosos, algo como que nos fuimos a un motel, con alguien más….de hecho la mañana siguiente estaba ella y otra chica….que era una amiga de mi novia también, y al parecer lo que "hicimos" hizo que me ganara su aprobación….y algo más"

-"Uuuummmm así que ¿tienes experiencia o fue solo por la bebida?" ella bajo su taza a la mesa.

-"Pues ellas dijeron que estaba medio sobrio…..la verdad no s-"

Antes de terminar Aya se levantó y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones justo al lado de él, a lo que Ichigo se ruborizo y se le quedo mirándola embobado. Quedándose solo en sus bragas….ella se las bajo también, dejándola colgando de una de sus pies, para luego quitarse el delantal y dejar ver sus enormes senos….en toda su gloria, una vez desnuda se sentó en las piernas de Ichigo, de forma que estaba arrodilladas en el sofá y con las piernas ambos lados de las de él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras se aseguraba de que su muy mojada vagina se frotara en la parte donde pudo sentir su pene….que ya estaba erecto al haberla visto desnuda.

-"….¿No te molestaría mostrarme?..."

-"*GULP*¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué cosa?"

-"Ya sabes….quiero sabe que hiciste con las dos, podemos ir a mi cama….o hacerlo aquí, si quieres" dijo acercando sus pechos a su rostro.

-"Asahina-san. N-n-n-n-no creo que deba…"

-"Solo será una vez, acaso no te….gusto" dijo bajando su rostro para apegar su frente a la de él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-"P-P-Per- ¡*Umm*"

-"¡*SMOOCH*Uuuummmm!"

Sin darle más tiempo ella lo beso, usando su lengua para pedir entrada en la suya, lo que él permitió después de unos 2 segundos. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, justo como paso con Yoruichi y Rangiku aquella noche, enredo su lengua con la de ella mientras sus manos empezaron a masajear su amplio derrier, sus nalgas eran suaves, moldeables pero firmes también. Aya gemía dentro de la boca de Ichigo, y cuando él paso su mano derecha el frente para agarrar y jalar un poco su clítoris, la hizo romper el beso y gritar de sorpresa mientras se corrió sobre los pantalones de su nuevo amante. Fue rápido lo que la dejo sin fuerzas por un momento, Ichigo la sentó en el sofá para que descansara, mientras se levantaba para tratar de escapar….pero un par de brazos se abrazaron a él rodeando su cintura, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón, luego desabotonaba su pantalón y bajaba su cierre….dejando caer la prenda al suelo, para luego comenzar a frotar la "carpa" que se formó en sus boxers gracias a su erección.

-"¿A dónde vas?...no puedes irte con esa dolorosa erección en la parte baja….déjame atenderla por ti"

Bajo el bóxer y dejo salir la larga y gruesa hombría de Ichigo, quedando más que complacida con lo que miraban decidió repasar con la mano primero para ayudar a que termine de ponerse dura. Su trabajo de mano hizo que Ichigo gruñera en placer, realmente era diferente a lo que le hicieron esa noche, ella lo giro para poder tener mejor acceso a su hombría y prosiguió a seguir con su "Handjob"….para pasar a un "Titjob", sus enormes pechos rodearon sus pene y comenzó a subir y bajar….haciendo que solo quedara la cabeza la cual entraba en la boca de la milf morena.

Ambos seguían sus actividades haciendo poco ruido para no despertar al bebe, Aya seguía frotando sus senos sobre todo el largo del pene de Ichigo, mientras masajeaba la cabeza de su hombría con su lengua casi metiendola por completo en su boca. Para gran sorpresa de ella, él estaba durando más de lo esperado, después de 5 minutos Ichigo la tomo de la cabeza y forzó todo su miembro en su boca mientras daba un fuerte gruñido, y liberaba toda su carga de semen. Ella tuvo un leve acto reflejo en su garganta pero logro ignorarlo para dejar pasar su pene y su corrida, él seguía corriéndose pero con fuerza de voluntad retiro su miembro de la boca de la mujer, soltando más de su semen en su boca y una vez afuera….sobre su rostro y sus senos, a lo que Aya degusto mejor el sabor de su semen….que le resulto delicioso….y recogió lo que termino sobre sus pechos….de una forma muy sensual, que excito de nuevo a Ichigo.

-"¡Uuummm está delicioso! Y te corriste mucho….eres todo un "Semental"…...ahora, es hora del "evento principal", que he esperado con ansias….Vamos Ichigo….estoy esperando"

Dijo Aya mientras se movía hacia la mesa del comedor, apoyándose en esta para poder alzar su sensual derrier y agitarlo tentativamente….frente a los ojos llenos de lujuria reprimida de Ichigo, quien solo se acercó más….sin poder controlarse más. Llegando frente a ella, con su hombría rosando la entrada a su vagina para luego subir y reposar entre sus redondos y suaves glúteos, los cuales empezó a masajear con fuerza….sacando unos leves gemidos a la mujer morena, que se convirtió en un jadeo y un levemente fuerte grito….cuando él le dio una buena nalgada. Ichigo comenzó a frotar su miembro con sus glúteos, luego lo bajo para sobar la punta contra la entrada a su feminidad….casi entrando pero dejando que se desviara hacia abajo sin entrar, lo que frustraba y dejaba muy ansiosa a la milf.

-"Por favor….no más…..métela de una vez, quiero-¡AAAAHHHHHH!"

De una fuerte estocada entro completamente todo su pene, fácilmente abriéndose paso por su cérvix, y pasando la entrada a su útero. Ella jamás sintió semejante cosa, su esposo apenas llego a medio camino, de no ser porque el cuello de su útero bajo jamás la hubiera embarazado, pero este si era un hombre….llegando incluso más adentro, que bueno que hoy era un día seguro….de lo contrario quedaría embarazada después de su sesión, con la gran cantidad que suelta en una sola corrida.

-"¡UUUUMMMMMM! ¡Como he estado esperando esto! No esperaba menos de ti Ichigo-kun, dejas en ridículo al tonto que tuve de marido….¡HHHAAA! ¡HHHAAA! Te envidio tanto Orihime-chan-¡AAAHHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡HHHHAAAAA!"

Sin perder tiempo Ichigo empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, poco a poco empezando a inundar la mente de Aya en placer, su miembro entraba y salía sin problemas….pese a lo fuerte que las paredes vaginales se contraían para evitar que saliera, la estimulación interna producía placer a ambos lo cual los hacia querer más. El pene de él le daba forma a su vagina, dando a entender que ahora solo él podría darle lo que ella quería….que era solo de él, y ella no tenía ninguna objeción con eso.

Ichigo disfrutaba cada momento que su pene entraba y salía, Aya estaba tan pérdida en el placer, con la boca abierta con su lengua afuera, que no se dio cuenta que sus pechos empezaron a lactar del placer. Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto y le dio la vuelta para apoyarla en su espalda sobre la mesa, de esta forma continuo con su trabajo abajo….mientras sus manos tomaban sus senos lactantes para llevar ambos pezones a su boca y empezar a chupar y tomarse la leche….regresando sus manos a su cintura para poder reafirmar la fuerza y velocidad de sus estocadas. La combinación de ambos ataques fue.

-"¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH! ¡SÍ. CHUPALAS, MUERDELAS, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡PERO NO PARES DE HACERME MUJER, QUIERO TODA TU CARGA BIEN EN LO PROFUNDO DE MI ÚTERO!"

Para asegurarse de que no la saque uso sus piernas para abrazar sus caderas, Ichigo estaba demasiado ocupado en degustar la leche materna de Aya, por lo que no le importó. Solo siguió con sus estocadas, llegando más profunda dentro de ella, aumentando rápidamente el paso y la fuerza, soltando los pezones se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besar con pasión, y ella respondió abrazándolo del cuello mientras enredaba su lengua con la de él. Ichigo ya estaba por correrse, pero no podía hablar por el profundo beso, solo se siguió chocando su pelvis contra la de ella rápido y fuerte….con un último golpe más, se corrió junto con ella.

Vertiendo toda su carga de semen dentro de ella mientras ella liberaba sus jugos vaginales sobre su miembro, la gran cantidad empezó a ensanchar su útero, de forma que se inflo levemente el vientre de Aya. Mientras tanto ella solo alcanzo a gemir fuerte dentro del beso, Ichigo solo daba unos empujones más para asegurarse de que su carga lleno cada rincón dentro de ella, ambos tuvieron un fuerte orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Rompieron el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, Ichigo aprovecho que las piernas de Aya perdieron fuerza para alejarse y sacar su miembro de su vagina….el cual aún estaba erecto, algo agotado se movió para sentarse en el sofá y recuperar algo de aliento. Con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás para descansar y los ojos cerrados...hasta que sintió su pene volver a estar dentro de un orificio caliente, suave y apretado. Bajando la cabeza miro a los ojos avellana de Aya, quien se sentó en su regazo volviendo a meter su pene dentro de ella, dando un gemido ahogado a través de sus labios cerrados cuando empezó poco a poco a subir y bajar….sobre su con su hombría dentro.

-"¡Aaaahhhh! ¡aaahhh! Todavia…. ¡Aaaahh! Puedo seguir….una round más…. ¡Oooohhh!"

Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces los hicieron, incluso entraron al cuarto del bebe, ella se apoyaba en la cuna mientras él metía y sacaba su pene de su vagina, corriéndose por decimoprimera vez dentro de ella. Luego la tomo de las piernas y la cargo mientras seguía dentro de ella, haciéndola rebotar para poder cogerla en el aire….justo frente a la cuna. En esta posición llego más adentro, lo cual de por sí la hizo quedar con mente en blanco, sus ojos se rodaron hacia arriba y su lengua seguía fuera de su boca no dejaba de agitarse mientras gemía, lo cual molestaba un poco al bebe y casi lo despierta….por lo que Ichigo salió del cuarto junto con ella, continuando con su sesión hasta correrse una decimosegunda vez dentro de ella, con las cargas anteriores dentro de su vientre….parecía que tenía unos meses de embarazo. Esa fue la última carga, a lo que ahora los dos se echaron a descansar en el sofá, su miembro finalmente se tranquilizó aunque si estaba levemente erecto por tener el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer madura encima de él, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-"*HHhhhaaaaa* *Hhhhaaaa*Estoy agotado….."

-"Y yo….¡Uuummm! estoy satisfecha….¡*Hhhaaa*! ¡*Hhhaaa*!...Orihime-chan….tiene mucha suerte…."

-"I-Inoue….No debí haber…."

-"Tranquilo Ichigo-kun…..todo estará bien…..lo que pase en este complejo de apartamentos, se queda aquí…..nadie le dirá nada a tu linda novia….solo descansa…necesitaras recuperarte…..yo no soy la única que quieren…..que la "Mimes"…." Dijo Aya antes de quedar dormida sobre su pecho.

Ichigo escucho eso y trago duro, pero al final se rindió al cansancio ¿Qué locuras le espera en los siguientes días que esté trabajando en de vigilante de estos apartamento?

 **Bien ahí queda, quise empezar con Aya, que es la mujer morena con un hijo, que aparece en el primer capítulo del hentai cuyo sinopsis altere para su uso. Sin mencionar que esto me da opciones de poner a otras mujeres de otros hentais o de otras series, ya se me ocurrió un lemon de Ichigo con Athena y Pyrrah Nikos, que serán huéspedes del complejo también, por lo que capaz también aparezca lemons con: Blake y Kali; Cinder; Glynda; Yang y Raven; Willow, Winter y Weiss; Summer y Ruby; entre otras. Algunos los pondré de Omakes, cruzado con la idea que me salió para el que pondré en este, esta idea salió del Doujinshi Hentai traducido como La Vida del Reina Oscura en Otro Mundo. Un excelente manga hentai que ya tiene 3 partes, que usa personajes de Kuroinu, especialmente centrado en Olga y una parte unida en la que se centra en Celestine también.**

 **Muchos creamos un crossover o historia donde transportamos un personaje muy poderoso o un OC con poderes, para que salve a las mujeres de los bastardos de Kuroinu, pero es una idea novedosa también el transportar a las chicas al mundo real fuera del juego, para que vivan una vida ahí con un protagonista que las ayude y las proteja, luego se enamoran y bueno pasamos rápido a los ansiados lemons. Es un estilo nuevo para hacer historias de cortas de Kuroinu, no sé yo pero tal vez sea el primero en plasmarlo en un Fanfic, así que empecemos con el Omake.**

 **OMAKE: Ichigo y su vida junto a Mujeres**

La vida de Kurosaki Ichigo siempre le guardaba sorpresas, pese a eso se las arreglaba para poder salir a adelante, después de graduarse de la universidad como médico ahora trabaja en la clínica de su padre, justo donde él antes vivía, pues decidió independizarse y ahora vive en un apartamento. Sus amigos aún seguían en contacto con él, en especial Orihime que siempre lo visitaba de vez en cuando….y terminaban con sesiones muy íntimas, cosa que aún mantenían en secreto de la familia, en especial por lo molesto que se ponía su padre con esas cosas.

Sin embargo las cosas se pusieron un poco más complicadas estas últimas semanas, fue más o menos unas 6 semanas atrás, cuando el joven adulto encontró una antigua serie de discos de un anime hentai que su amigo Keigo le presto en preparatoria, so olvido por completo que se lo confisco para que deje de perder el tiempo y estudiara. Bueno ese día sábado lo encontró, y al tener libre todo el día, decidió darle un vistazo. El título de la serie era "Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru"….de por si la portada ya le indicaba que el género de "violación" estaba entre los temas implicados, pero decidió ver que tal estaba. Realmente…..se disgustó mucho, una historia donde un grupo de violadores del mal vivir quieren hacer un burdel de imperio, traidores que buscaban placer y traicionaban a las mujeres gobernantes, ¿realmente era la mejor idea para un historia?

-"¿Qué no pudieron poner una forma de salvarlas de tan horrible destino? Había más que suficiente espacio para esos, en especial si le querían dar más cuerpo a la sinopsis, es demasiado lineal….Hhhaaaa ¿Qué tonterías le gustaba a ver a Keigo en ese entonces? Ojala se pudiera hacer algo con la historia, esas mujeres se merecen una oportunidad para escapar ese tormento"

- _ **"….Entonces, podría dejarlas bajo tu cuidado….de esa forma estarán a salvo…..y vivirán una mejor vida….contigo…."**_

De la nada se escuchó una voz femenina a su alrededor, Ichigo se levantó y miro a todo lado para ver de dónde venía, pero no había nadie más que él…..cuando volvió a ver a su laptop donde vio la seria, justo detrás del Kotatsu que puso a modo de mesa….estaba sentada de rodillas una muy familiar figura para él.

-"C-…..Celestine…..Lucullus…" dijo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo ruborizándose.

Ciertamente. Frente a él estaba la figura de la hermosa Alta elfo con su gran cuerpo de diosa, curvas femeninas, piernas esbeltas y redondo derrier, sus enormes pechos copa E++, con una piel rosa blancuzca que resaltaba mejor con su largo cabello rubio plateado y hermosos ojos verdes cuya mirada parecía perdida. Su atuendo como en la seria resaltaba más su belleza, consistiendo en una túnica blanca a modo de vestido de velo, que cubría su delantera abriéndose en el medio dejando ver el escote de sus enormes senos, sostenida debajo de estos por un anillo de oro, que se conectaba a una correa negra de hebilla dorada que era lo único que cubriría su feminidad a pesar de estar suelta, pero al estar de rodillas esta descansaba entre sus muslos, otras partes del velo cubrían sus muslos y descansaban en sus antebrazos, calzando lo que eran sandalias con ataduras que cubrían toda la mitad de la pierna, en sus muñecas llevaba tres aros dorados a modo de brazaletes sueltos y en su antebrazo izquierdo un solo aro dorado, en su cabeza las dos coronas que simbolizaba sus poder y estatus divino. Una de laureles encima y a los lados de su cabeza y la otra dorada ceñida a la frente abierta al medio. Era sin duda alguna ella, el personaje ficticio de la serie Kuroinu….justo en frente de él.

-"….No estoy alucinando ¿o sí?..."

-" ' _¿Dónde estoy?...¿Q-Q-Quién ere tu' "_

Empezó a hablar la elfa en una lengua que él no entendía, estaba empezando a hiperventilarse y mirar a todo lado en pánico, él tenía que hacer algo….alzo sus brazos para llamar la atención, luego se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella sin hacer ningún gesto amenazante.

-"H-Hey….todo está bien….tranquila"

- _" 'N-No te entiendo….Ah espera un momento….' "_

-"H-H-Hey ¿Qué ha-¡*Uuummm*!"

La elfa se acercó a él y tomo su rostro para darle un beso simple en la boca, sintiendo algo fluir de él a ella, separándose rápido los dos entonces Ichigo hablo primero.

-"¿P-Para qué fue eso?"

-"Ahora puede entenderte mejor, quisiera saber en dónde me encuentro, señor…."

-"A-Ah claro. Me llamo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Y respecto a dónde estás pues….es una larga historia"

Ichigo procedió a explicarle todo, que este era el mundo real y que ella venía de un mundo inventado por personas de este mundo. Esta aclaración solo causo que ella lo viera como un Dios, uno de los que crearon su mundo, lo cual él negó completamente, fuera de eso le dio a conocer la serie donde ella aparecía….con las demás mujeres, ella entendió que al parecer….lo que paso era algo imposible de cambiar, a lo que Ichigo le exigió furiosos que jamás pensara eso, le dijo que ahora ella había sido transportada aquí, para tener una mejor vida y que tal vez….las demás algún día aparezcan también. Primero lo primero, y eso era ropa. Él explico que en este mundo el tipo de ropa que ella llevaba era considerada inmoral y pervertida, ya que no podía ir con ella para esto…..llamo a Orihime a su casa para que le ayudara, explicándole que estaba hospedando a una persona necesitada y que necesitaba que le ayudara con algo de ropa….para mujer, su novia prácticamente vivían a media cuadra de su apartamento, así que vino rápido….lo cual le hizo ganarse una fuerte queja….cuando ella vio a la elfa a medio vestir.

De todas formas Orihime, siendo tan amable y amistosa, no dudo en ayudar a Celestine a conseguir ropa. Primero trajo algo de la suya para poder salir, Orihime con su chompa rosa y falda blanca larga, y a Celestine le dio su camisón purpura con su falda amarilla floral….aunque l parte de arriba la quedo ajustada por su enorme pecho, igual que para Orihime, últimamente sus pecho estaba creciéndole pasando de copa D++ a E+.

Cuando regresaron, Celestine tenía una camisa blanca sin mangas algo ajustada, con una falda larga blanca que hacia juego con esta, además de unas sandalias de tacón medio alto del mismo color. Ichigo admiro su ropa, sin duda el blanco era una de sus colores, Orihime tenía puesto una blusa azul a tirantes que contenían como podía su delantera, junto a una falda negra hasta por encima de su rodilla algo ajustada a sus piernas, con unas sandalias marrones de tacón medio alto. Ichigo si se tomó la libertad de admirar la belleza de su novia. Las cosas siguieron bien con el pasar del tiempo, Celestine se quedó a vivir en el gran apartamento de Ichigo, no salía mucho pues le daba miedo a ella y a él que alguien llegara a descubrir que fuera una elfa y quisieran llevársela. Por el momento ella se quedó como ama de casa en el apartamento, Orihime siempre la iba a visitar cuando estaba libre de su trabajo en la panadería…y le traía pan para que probara los diferentes sabores de pan que hay en el mundo.

Las dos se volvieron grandes amigas, incluso la presento con Tatsuki su primer mejor amiga, la cual usualmente salía del país para campeonatos de karate. Las 3 eran muy unidas, llego también el día que sus hermanas fueron a visitarlo….y por supuesto….terminaron conociendo a la elfa. Yuzu estaba lleno de emoción por conocer a una elfa en carne y hueso, se convirtió la nueva mejor amiga de Celestine, Karin estaba algo escéptica….hasta que vio sus orejas largas, lo que si parecía ser algo en que las 2 estaban de acuerdo….es que su hermano seguro terminaría enamorándose de la elfa. La primera vez que ambas dijeron esta opinión en voz alta, Ichigo casi se atora con el té que estaba tomando tranquilo en la mesa donde los 4 se sentaron, mientras que Celestine se ruborizo un poco y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

La verdad es que eso ya estaba pasando. Celestine ya había desarrollado un aprecio, un fuerte afecto por el joven de pelo naranja brillante….pero por respeto a su amiga Orihime, ignoraba estos sentimientos.

Pero todo tiene su punto de quiebre, en especial los sentimientos reprimidos, para ella le era difícil contenerse, cuando Ichigo y su novia empezaron a ser más activos….sexualmente. Las veces que los dos tomaban juntos recordando viejos tiempos en la preparatoria y terminaban desnudándose, teniendo relaciones y siendo muy ruidosos. Para fortuna de ellos el apartamento era a prueba de sonido, ningún grito salía de este pero, Celestine estaba adentro escuchando todo….y tocándose ella misma al no poder contenerse….gemía mientras se imaginaba a ella en el lugar de su amiga….Ichigo sosteniéndola con cariño y cuidado….metiendo su gran hombría y tomándola como suya. Se masturbaba para poder correrse justo cuando ellos lo hacían, pero eso no la dejaba satisfecha…..no, ella lo quería, necesitaba sentirse mujer con Ichigo….no le importaba ya su corona ni nada...ella quería ser libre y ser amada.

 **Día presente. En el apartamento de Ichigo, en su cuarto.**

Siendo sinceros él jamás se esperó esto, no sabía cómo es que llego a esto específicamente.

-"Ichigo-sama….yo me enamore….de usted. Por favor…..quiero me haga suya…"

Dijo al exuberante elfa rubia, vestida de nuevo en el atuendo que apareció en su cuarto ya hace unas semanas. Por sus el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas….esto no era una broma, ella realmente quería entregarse a él, lo cual lo deja en un gran aprieto.

-"C-Celestine….yo….no sé qué hacer o decir"

-"S-Sé que….estoy poniéndolo en una posición muy problemática, y que estoy faltándole el respeto a mi amistad con Orihime-san…..pero…..ya no puedo contener mis emociones….mi…amor por ti"

Dijo ella acercándose a él para apoyarse en su musculoso pecho, aun con su altura su frente llegaba al mentón del joven adulto. Cambio de apoyarse sobre él, para rodear su torso bajo sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, apretando sus enormes atributos contra su torso….que causo que el peli naranja tragara duro al sentir esto.

-"Yo también quiero ser amada por usted, poder disfrutar tus besos y caricias….en mis labios, mi piel….mi senos y mi feminidad….como siempre lo hace con Orihime-san"

-"…..Realmente debí ser más cuidadoso, no era mi intención que nos…vieras en esa situación-"

-"Pero eso no me molesta, yo solo….quiero sentirme amada….por ti"

Con esas últimas palabras, ella tomo su rostro y lo bajo para acercar sus labios a los de él, Celestine abrió la boca para dejar salir su lengua y pedirle a Ichigo que sacara la suya, cuando lo hizo sus lenguas se enredaron y comenzaron a hacer más profundo el beso. De forma inconsciente, sus manos movieron para repasar el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer elfo, su mano derecha fue a su cintura y comenzó a acariciar su derrier con suavidad, su mano izquierda tomo su seno izquierdo y lo masajeo también con suavidad. La diosa encarnada rompió el beso para empezar a gemir por a causa de esas caricias, lo que el peli naranja aprovecho para tomar el pezón derecho con su boca para empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo, ella llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza para apretarlo contra su seno para que siguiera con lo que haciendo. Dando un jadea cuando la mano derecha rodeo sus nalgas lo recorrió todo para poder repasar la entrada a su vagina por detrás. Ella estaba tratando de repasar con su mano izquierda libre el cuerpo de él, pero la camisa blanca que tenía puesto estorbaba, así que empezó a desabotonarla para poder retirarla, terminando se la saco y lo dejo solo con sus pantalones jeans negros. Ichigo sintió que mejor….debían moverse a otro lugar para continuar, así que la cargo como al estilo novia y la llevo a su cuarto.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos para poder besarlo mientras la carga hacía el cuarto, al llegar él acostó a la elfa en su cama de espaldas, aún seguían besándose….hasta que él se separó y empezó a bajar besando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía, moviendo la tela que cubría sus grandes y suaves senos, deliciosos pezones, movió el tonto cinturón negro para bajar por su abdomen delgado, vientre plano. Llegando a su cintura se detuvo para levantar la mirada y verla, ella estaba muy sonrojada y jadeando de placer, hasta que se dio cuenta que se detuvo al haber llegado a su cintura con sus piernas juntas.

-"Celestine…. ¿Estás segura de querer seguir"

-"Hhhaaaa…..hhhaaa…..Si….por favor continua…."

Dijo mientras ella abría sus piernas, mostrando su condición de mujer, algo que nadie vio ni jamás se fue tocado por nadie….y ahora se lo presentaba para el hombre del que se enamoró. Con una invitación tan especial que se le fue dado, se puso a trabajar, empezando a besar la parte interna de sus muslos con ternura….lo que la hizo gemir de placer una vez más, pero de inmediato dio un fuerte gemido cuando él decidió probar….su feminidad.

-"¡Aaaahhhhhh!...hhhaaa….hhhaaa….¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

La lengua de Ichigo repasaba la hendidura, estimulando ya enrojecidos labios vaginales, los cuales se abrían levemente para tentarlo a meter su lengua y probar su interior. Cómo podría negarse….con sus dedos separo los labios dejando ver su interior rosa….muy mojado por toda la estimulación, metió su lengua llegando lo más profundo posible, luego empezó a moverla para frotar sus paredes internas. Celestine gimió con fuerza al sentirlo explorar su parte más sagrada, sus paredes vaginales se contrarían para tratar de atrapar la lengua invasora y que no pudiera salir, él aplicaba la misma técnica que volvía loca a Orihime. Estimular bien profundo….para luego atacar el "detonante", su lengua frotaba bien sus paredes lo que la hacía gemir y jadear mucho, una vez sintió sus secreciones aumentar….decidió atacar el punto más sensible….el clítoris, con su dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano derechas agarro el pequeño montículo erecto en el extremo superior externo de la vagina….ejerciendo un leve pero fuerte apretón.

-"¡*GASP*! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Celestine fuertemente grito mientras se encorvaba su espalda apoyando sus manos en la sabana que se arrugaban por el fuerte agarre que ella ejercio, haciendo rebotar sus pechos por esa acción súbita, e inconscientemente doblo sus piernas alrededor Ichigo para que no sacara su cabeza de su parte íntima y pegando su rostro y boca fuertemente contra la entrada a su vagina, todo esto por experimentar una extrema sensación de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras que en su parte baja sus músculos vaginales internos se contrajeron expulsaron con fuerza una gran cantidad de jugos vaginales hacia la boca de su amado. Quien lo bebía sin protestar, saboreando el sabor, casi parecía Vainilla y canela.

Pasaron 12 segundos, para que ella finalmente aflojara el agarre de sus piernas, desplomando su cuerpo encorvado en la cama….respirando pesadamente, mientras su mano derecha cubría sus ojos pero dejaba ver su boca abierta con un poco de saliva bajando por la comisura derecha….y con su lengua afuera colgando. Ichigo se incorporó mientras lamia el poco jugo que se escapó de su boca y bajaba hacia su mentón.

-"Uuummm….Vainilla, prefiero el chocolate….pero tampoco está mal….creo que podría volverme adicto a este sabor también, y sería sabor si lo convino con el sabor de fresa….de Orihime"

-"¡*HHHAAA* *HHHAAA* *HHHAAA*! ¡*HHHAAA*I-Ichigo….-sama!...¡*HHHAAA* *HHHAAA* *HHHAAA*Te….amo….I-Ichigo-sama!"

Decía ella entrecortada, para él eso solo hizo que su reforzara más su deseo de seguir con esto….hasta el final, tranquilo desabrocho su pantalón para dejarlo caer al suelo, y luego procedió a quitarse sus boxers. Liberando su larga y gruesa hombría, dolorosamente erecta y ansiosa de poder hundirse en la vagina de esta hermosa mujer….para hacerla sentirse amada y deseada….sentirse mujer.

Con total tranquilidad él se acercó y empezó a frotar la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de su vagina, esto hizo que Celestine apoyara sus brazos atrás de ella para levantarse un poco para ver y gimiera ansiosa, sentía su cuerpo temblar de anticipación, aun estando cansada, ella quería experimentar más placer….este placer que solo se puede experimentar si lo haces con la persona a la que amas.

- _'Ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto a Orihime-san….no hay nada que se compare con este sentimiento….y quiero más…..mucho más'_ se dijo ella mentalmente.

-"Celestine….ahora estás lista, te lo preguntare otra vez…. ¿Quieres continuar?... ¿Quieres que te haga mía?"

Ella sonrió feliz, todo el tiempo que vivió con él, vio cómo era en realidad. Alguien considerado, amable, cariñoso pero que siempre pone una faceta ruda, siempre listo para proteger a los que son importantes para él. Como dijo su novia….un hombre nacido para proteger.

-"Tómame Ichigo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más, porque te amo"

Con esa confirmación tan sincera y desde el corazón, el asintió y empezó a meter su miembro, la cabeza se abrió entre los labios y dentro de la vagina, su grosor estiraba las paredes y las estimulaba para contraerse y sentir como se frotaban. Ella gimió fuertemente al sentirlo entrar pero aún faltaba romper una barrera especial, con eso dejaría de ser Celestine Lucullus, encarnación del diosa….ahora sería solo Celestine, una alta elfo enamorada del mejor hombre que jamás haya conocido en su larga, a quien amaría y pronto…..ese amor daría un fruto….que aumentaría más la gran felicidad que encontró con él.

Ichigo llego a la barrera de la virginidad de Celestine, ella siento un leve dolor cuando la punta de su pene toco la barrera, sin duda le dolería….pero si podía soportarlo, entonces él realmente la habrá reclamado como suya. Ichigo comenzó a masajearle sus senos para distraerla del dolor, al verla gemir pensó que sería suficiente para proceder, empujando lentamente poco a poco fue debilitando la barrera….hasta romperla y entrar y llegar hasta tocar la entrada a su útero, solo metiendo la mitad de la longitud de su miembro. Celestine apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito de dolor, y una pequeña lagrima bajo de su ojo derecho por la mejilla del mismo lado, Ichigo se apresuró y la beso para calmar el dolor esperando para que se pueda acostumbrar.

Unos segundos después ella se calmó, vio abajo para ver su unión con su amado, quien de repente empezó a retirar su miembro lentamente fuera de su vagina, cuando quedo solo la cabeza dentro….él reentro su miembro con fuerza….fácilmente abriéndose paso a su útero.

-"¡HHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

-"¿Estas lista Celestine?"

-"Si….dame todo de ti….lo recibiré en lo más profundo de mi ser"

Los gritos y gemidos de la elfa se escuchaban dentro de toda la casa, Ichigo entraba y salía a un determinado ritmo, cada vez que lo hacia Celestine sentía aumentar su sentimiento de placer junto a su gran afecto, podía sentir su tamaño y grosor….grabarse en su mente y su carne, nadie podría hacerla sentir de esa forma….solo él. Cada choque de sus pelvis, hacia rebotar sus pechos de arriba abajo, una danza hipnótica para los ojos de Ichigo….terminando por bajar y atacarlos, son una de sus manos y su boca atrapando un pezón para chupar de él, todo mientras seguía con sus estocadas.

-"¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡ICHIGO-SAMAAAA! ¡HHHHAAAAAAA!"

-"¡*Shhrrrp*Uuummm!...parece que logre sacar leche…."

Sus acciones habían estimulado tanto a la alto elfo, que había empezado a lactar levemente, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de probarla. Comenzó a chupar más fuerte, mientras su mano que apretaba el otro pecho ahora estaba apretando la punta del pezón dejando salir un poco de leche a chorro, todo esto la hizo arquear de nuevo la espalda, corriéndose otra vez siendo su segundo orgasmo. Él siguió entrando y saliendo….sabiendo que ahora estaba aún más sensible, tomo con destreza las dos puntas de sus pezones con su mano y los metió en su boca para chupar de ambos, mientras regresaba su mano para reforzar su agarre en la cintura de la elfa y empezar a dar estocadas más fuertes y rápidas.

Celestine ya estaba empezando a agotarse, agotada por tanta sensación de placer recorrer por su cuerpo, pero guardo algunas de sus fuerzas para cuando él estuviera por correrse….para poder correrse junto a él, y para rodear su cintura por si trata de sacar su hombría para correrse afuera, solo debía aguantar un poco más. Ichigo aumento la fuerza y velocidad aún más, habiendo soltados sus pezones apretó los dientes, sintiendo su carga lista para ser vertida dentro de ella, un poco más.

-"Celestine….ya me voy a correr…."

-"¡Sí!... ¡hhhaaa! ¡hhhaaa! ¡hhhaaa!….córrete dentro de mí….¡aaahhh! ¡aaahhh! ¡aaahhh!….deje su marca en el más sagrado rincón para una mujer"

Él se abalanzo hacia adelante y se unió a ella con un beso mientras aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso. Finalmente se clavó con fuerza con una última estocada, chocando la punta de su pene contra la pared interna de su útero, y descarga una cuantiosa carga de semen dentro de ella….inundando todo el interior del órgano, incluyendo la mitad de sus cuernos uterinos, fue tal la carga que un poco salió entre la unión de sus sexos, junto a los jugos vaginales de ella. El gruñía y ella gemía dentro del beso, Ichigo daba unos empujones más para sacar toda su carga y ella contraía sus paredes para sentir más a su miembro frotarse dentro de ella.

Dejaron pasar lentamente esa maravillosa por sus cuerpos, hasta que al fin les alcanzo el cansancio, Ichigo se iba a echar a un la do de ella pero al tenerla aún aferrada a él….tuvo que cargarla y echarse de espalda….con ella encima de su pecho, con sus piernas abiertas descansando a los lados de su cintura, sus pene aun dentro de ella. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, antes de quedar dormido, ella solo se acomodó en su pecho y aseguro de no dejar salir el miembro de su hombre….quedándose dormida después, con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en su rostro….y pensando que otras cosas intimas podrían hacer mañana.

 **Y listo. Vaya otro Omake que me salé más largo que el capítulo en sí, es que la verdad me inspire para hacer este lemon, incluso ya tengo idea para los demás con las otras chicas de Kuroinu. Incluso se me ocurrió algo que puede ser factible, pues tanto Celestine, como Olga (cuando aparezca) aun podrán hacer algo de magia.**

 **Bueno será para otro capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen su comentario, con algunas ideas que se les ocurra. La siguiente actualización es la historia de Ryuken en Koihime Musou (de hecho tal vez me salga un Omake para esta serie de lemons, con Ichigo en Koihime Musou, en una relación de las mujeres de la familia Son, excepto Sonshoko alias Shaoren), espero terminar la actualización pronto, para luego seguir con uno de estos tres: El Titán Demonio; El Titán de Eostia; o con Drifters en Eostia.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
